Mixed Emotions
by The Very Irish Erin
Summary: Starts, excluding prelude, two months after Spike left. This time he's joined by an old "friend" who happens to find something he likes in Faye. What does this do to the crew, esp. Spike? I love S/F stories so does it surprise you that this is one too?
1. Prelude

Hi everyone! Wow has it been a long time. It just took me a while to pull mydself together and write. Sure I had the ideas, but I lacked the motivation. This is the satart of a new me, and here's new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CB or any of the characters unless they are of my design and creation. I do not own the song "Comfortably Numb" by the awesome band Pink Floyd. Also, I've read many stories and have absorbed dialogue and interesting facts and situations. If any belong to you, it is up to you to tell me so I can recognize you. I'm afraid my memory is not so good.

Anyway, happy reading. Please review.

I give you:

**Mixed Emotions**

**Prelude**

_-Hello (hello, hello), is there anybody in there?-_

The voice reverberated around in his subconscious, drawing him to life.

_-Just nod if you can hear me; is there anyone home?-_

"_Hello_? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes to a slant and looked hazily at the masked man who was leaned over him.

_-Get up **now**; I hear you're feeling down. Well I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again.-_

The bright lights nearly blinded him, yet he made out the surgeon's mask before he closed his eyes again. He thought he heard the voice again, but he may have been hallucinating.

_-Relax; I'll need some information first. Just the basic facts, can you show me where it hurts?-_

"Hey, can you hear me?"

No mistaking this time. There _was_ a voice. He still kept his eyes closed as he swam through bits of memories.

_-There is no pain you are receding, a distant ship smoke on the horizon.-_

Just as he began to slip off, the voice came again. His memories began to cloud his thoughts. He then opened his eyes to face his new present.

_-You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying.-_

The man's lips were moving. No sound came from them, though. "Louder!" he tried to say, but he couldn't hear that either.

_-When I was a child, I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons.-_

From somewhere in his mind, suddenly came a face, then many faces. He winced and tried to shake it off.

_-Now I've got that fever once again. I can't explain, you would not understand. This is not how I am.-_

He felt a prick and he became numb: emotionally and physically. Taking a deep breath, he drifted off into his subconscious.

_-I have become Comfortably Numb.-_


	2. Life

**Life**

It was dark, pitch-black. He couldn't see a thing. But his instincts told him to run, so run he did, through the void. Then suddenly, there she was, standing with her back to him. Her blond hair shone like a beacon, drawing him to her. Then as if she heard him behind her, she turned, fixing him with a sad look. That's when he saw the gun in her hand, and watched in horror as she brought it up to her own head.

"_Life's just a dream,"_ came her haunting voice.

He reached out in panic, trying to stop her. "No Julia, DON'T!"

The gunshot was loud and he woke up. Gasping loudly, he tried to sit up; something held him down. Looking, he found straps across his arms and legs and one across his chest. As he looked around, the painfully white walls told him that he was in a hospital.

_Damn._ So close yet so far. He was contemplating what could have happened, when a nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake."

"I'm glad you're observant," he stated sarcastically.

"Alive and kicking, they'll be happy."

Now he was on his guard. "They?"

"Your rescuers. They paid for this room you know. It's our most expensive one in the whole hospital. Completely private from the rest of the rooms."

He took all of this with a straight face, but inside he felt a great sense of dread. Finally, he took a deep breath and flashed a heart-skipping smile. "Think I could get out of these straps?"

Her smile was more of a gloat as she leaned down. "Sorry, orders from the top. Don't worry; they'll be here in a few hours. At least now I know why they wanted me especially." She now whispered in his ear. "Smiling all pretty at me will get you nothing. I'm a lesbian." With that she stood up straight. "Try to get some sleep." She left the room.

He cursed under his breath in frustration. All that he could do now was to wait. Sleeping was out of the question. He needed to be vigilant when 'they' came."

He was at a total loss for what was going on. He had no idea how long he had been out: hours? days? months? _years_? How he could still be alive was no mystery to him, though. With today's technology, virtually anyone could be kept alive; some could even be brought back to life. He just wished they had let him die. Given him a nice, quiet funeral so he could finally rest in peace, or rot in hell.

But no, he had cheated Death again, driven back to the cold, harshness he called reality.

With nothing to amuse himself, he studied the room more. The room was much bigger than he had first thought. And along to his right, he noticed a large curtain that spanned from one side of the room to the other. He figured that another bed could be behind it. And by listening very hard, he detected another life monitor and the shallow breathing of another person.

After he had lain there for ten minutes trying to guess who could be behind it, heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. By the sound, they were expensive shoes and he knew that the owners of them would be his 'rescuers'.

A few seconds later two men came into the room. He was instantly alert. _These_ men meant business with their cold eyes and tight smiles. They nodded at him but he did nothing.

The shorter of the two stepped forward. Looking Spike straight in the eye, he spoke. "We are all glad that you are finally awake, Spike."

_Yeah, I'm sure you are,_ he thought. "Well, how long has it actually been?"

"You've been out for two months. We've been waiting for re-awakening as we can't manage it all ourselves."

"It?" Spike asked suspiciously.

Now the taller spoke. "Why, the Dragons, of course."

With that Spike's hopes went down the drain. "Um," he started. "And what makes you think that I want to control the Dragons?"

The shorter smirked. "Come on now Spike. You actually think that we would let you single-handedly take down Vicious, then just die a quiet death?"

Actually, that _is_ what he'd been hoping.

The man continued. "We'd been waiting for you to make a move soon, as Vicious had taken out the Van. We just didn't expect it so soon, _and_ by yourself. Well, you've got guts."

Spike gave a laugh. "Some would call it stupidity, or suicide." He tried to sit up, and again the straps held him down. "Say," he added with an impatient air, "think I can get out of these straps?"

The taller man shook his head. "Sorry, when you slept, you've been thrashing and could injure yourself. We can't take that risk."

"But what about now?" Spike demanded.

The shorter man smirked. "Well, we can't risk you running away, can we?"

A/N: Wow, alright two chapters. Kind of. R+R everyone! Thanks for reading


	3. Surprise

For all who wanted the next chapter, here it is!

**Surprise **

The men had left and now he was alone again. Alone with his thoughts.

'_Hell,_' he thought, '_how did I get into this mess again?_'

He supposed Faye was right. He should never have gone to face Vicious. But he had been counting on dying the whole time.

'_Guess life pulled out the trump card on me,_' he thought sardonically.

As he thought of Faye, her face as he had last seen it popped into his head. Her gun to his head as she tried to get him to stay. As he'd looked into her eyes he knew he'd seen something else: love. Then he'd had to give her a speech to show her how hopeless her desires were. Why, they were doomed as lovers. He being a gangster who was in love with another woman, while she could have almost any man she wanted.

Even if he returned now, it would be no different. Though he doubted he'd be able to return, he still hoped she'd be able to get on with her life. He respected her that much. And Jet, well he hoped the old man would forgive him. Spike was sorry that Jet's leg had been all shot up and he hoped he'd recover.

As for the kid and the mutt, Spike was glad they weren't on the ship when he'd left. Now he hoped they'd contact Jet again so they guy would have some company, because Faye would probably be gone.

Suddenly, he heard a cough from behind the curtain to his right. Whoever it was was awake. At that moment, the nurse ran in and over to the curtain. She pulled it back barely and stepped behind it. He heard her move around for several minutes, and then she came back out and whipped out her cell-phone.

Her back was turned to him but he heard her say, "Yes, that's right: he's awake. No, he doesn't know. Alright, come back then and tell him. I haven't said a word. Bye." She turned to Spike.

"Who would have thought you both would wake up on the same day? I tell you though, they're _quite_ happy." With that she left.

Ten minutes later the same two men walked into the room. Totally ignoring Spike they went over to the curtain and stepped behind it. He heard unintelligible whispering, and then one said "Let's tell him."

With that they stepped back into Spike's view. "We know you've been very curious about who we have behind here. So we decided to show you."

They drew the curtain back and Spike found himself looking into the eyes of none other than…

"Vicious!" he spat. His handsome features twisted into a furious look.

"Yes," said the shorter man. "We were quite unhappy when you two had your 'death duel' and it looked like we could lose both of you. But we salvaged what we could and sewed you back together. And…well you can see the results." He smirked at Spike. "Oh and if you wondering, this is the real reason you're strapped in."

"We'll leave you two to talk now," the taller says and the two men laughed and left.


	4. Confessions

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

**Confessions **

Spike was furious. How _dare_ they do this him! He glared at Vicious who just gazed emotionally back.

Neither said anything for several minutes until Vicious finally spoke. "Not the ending you were expecting, hmm? Because I was definitely expecting to die."

Spike scowled. "I was ready to be dead. Thanks to you."

Vicious nodded. "Because Julia's dead."

Spike saw red. "How dare you talk about her! You ordered her dead, along with me."

Vicious looked away. "No, I didn't. Well, at least not _her_," he said softly. "They were green lighted for you, but she they couldn't touch."

Shocked by his tone of voice, Spike stared at Vicious.

When Vicious met Spike's gaze, Spike was even more shocked at his expression. And he almost fainted when a tear fell from Vicious's eye.

"They weren't supposed to kill her. I didn't even get to see her when she showed up again. Were you there…when she died?"

Spike nodded. He wasn't able to talk at that moment. _This was _Vicious, he had to keep reminding himself. _The emotionless, heartless bastard who'd tried to kill him several times, who was_ crying? If he'd been acting his normal cold way, Spike would be more at ease. Now he was just fucking confused.

"Spike, did she say anything?"

Spike took a deep breath. "She said that…life is a dream." He looked up to Vicious who was nodding.

Vicious then looked Spike straight in the eye. "She was right you know."

Spike smirked for the first time that day. "I know all about it." He felt like he was seeing the real Vicious. "You really loved her, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Vicious nodded sadly. "I did."

Spike shook his head. "It sure didn't seem that way." He felt more at ease, now that both had acknowledged each other. Nothing, though would prepare him for what would come out of Vicious's mouth next.

Vicious closed his eyes. "That's exactly what they wanted."

Spike frowned as he gazed intently at his ex-friend. "What? Who?"

Vicious gave a ghost of a smile. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Now Spike was grinning. "Sure, who could forget? We were fifteen and put together by Mao to work together. You took one look at me and called me a scrawny rat." He chuckled. "I'll never forget your face when I had you on your back in point three seconds."

They both reminisced for a few seconds. Fifteen had been a big year for them both. They'd been in the Syndicate for a couple years but at fifteen they got to work on real jobs. Fifteen was also they were paid to kill and Vicious earned his name.

Vicious sighed. "They were Syndicate cops and came to see me when I was seventeen. They wanted to help me get to the top. I, being young and stupid, agreed. They said they'd help me in subtle ways, and if I noticed something I was to go along with it. Well as the years went by and I did indeed rise in rank and to their surprise, you did too, right along with me. I had noticed my attitude change, as I'm sure you and everyone else had."

He paused as Spike nodded.

"That was when I found out that the cops were giving me a special drug they had recently created in a lab. It worked kind of like Red Eye except it was more powerful, potent, and unpredictable. I was like their guinea pig. I didn't complain because it was taking me to the top. The effects of it, though, were visible to everyone.

I was more moody, more aggressive, more angry, more 'vicious' than ever. The Van started getting scared about how I might turn this anger on them. Mao was the one who suggested getting me a woman, how it might calm me down. So I was given Julia. We were twenty-one then," he reminded Spike.

"I remember," Spike told him.

Vicious smiled. "She _did_ calm me down, for a year, until they decided to up my dosage. Soon, I was taking it out on her, too, and I couldn't help it. It couldn't control myself. When she got scared enough, she went to you."

"She had bruises," Spike stated. "And she was crying."

Vicious nodded. "I couldn't help it. No one could get close to me without getting hurt. Except you." He looked at Spike, who shrugged as best as he could.

"There was something about you I admired. I guess us being comrades helped the feeling, too. Well, at least until I found you two together. With the help of the drug, I finally reacted the way they wanted me to: I cracked. I told her she had to kill you of I'd kill you both. She ran and you faked your death. Believe me, the cops were pleased. I now had a clear way to the top.

The only people who seemed uneasy were Mao and the Van. I know for a fact they wanted you for the top. Then the drug caused me to react in a way I thought was incomprehensible. I killed Mao, my mentor. Our mentor," he corrected himself.

"I had no fucking control of me or my life. I wanted out but they'd stated in the beginning that recall was not an option. Believe me, I tried fighting it and I did succeed for a few hours at a time. All the fighting made me weak and the drug took hold again.

That's around the time I heard Julia was going to be in town again. The cops must have heard it too because they upped the drug again. This time the drug caused me to take out the Van. You were to be watched and an attempt was made on your life. You got away, as I knew you would, and Julia came to you. Finally I could explain to her what had happened. I ordered you killed. But the men killed her and you got away.

I was at the top but I had nothing to show for it. I was nothing. I also knew you would come for me and I was ready to die at your hand."

Spike sighed. "I don't think it was your men who shot Julia."

Vicious looked at him incredulously. "What?" he whispered.

"Before you woke up they talked to me. They said that they'd been waiting for me to take you down. I think they wanted me for the top all along. So they killed Julia under your name so I'd come for you. How predictable I am," Spike spat, furious at himself.

Vicious nodded. "I understand it now." He closed his eyes then suddenly snapped them open. "I just realized something. I'm going to be killed. They only kept me alive in case you didn't make it. I also know too much of the drug. They might decide to use it on you, also."

He looked imploringly at Spike. "Don't give in to them as I did. They most likely spiked the food, but there must be other ways of getting the drug into the body."

Spike was shocked, but he knew Vicious was right. Vicious would be killed and he'd into the top position. _Shit_. After three years of trying to get away from it, the Syndicate was sucking him in again. And he realized something else_; he didn't want Vicious killed._


	5. Escape

Escape 

Given their situation, there was really only one choice for them. They had to run. Given that they were still tied down, that would prove to be difficult. Still, he was Spike Spiegel, former Red Dragon and bounty hunter. He'd escaped from worse messes than this.

So when night came, he inhaled as much as he could and using his feet, pushed himself up. The straps were very tight and he was able to push himself up only a few centimeters at a time.

Finally he was able to wrench a hand free. From there, with a quick, strong force, the necessary straps were undone. Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He winced as he stood. Gingerly, he took a few steps.

Vicious, awake, was watching him. He didn't make a sound, though. It was near midnight and the nurses on duty would hear the slightest noise.

Soon, Spike stepped over to Vicious and started releasing him, too. Within ten minutes, Vicious was also free and standing. He was much weaker than Spike and could barely stand by himself. He needed a little help from Spike.

Still, they continued. They opened the door cautiously, expecting an alarm, but none came to their ears.

With Spike supporting Vicious, they hurried until they found the locker room. They went in. Using a bobby pin Vicious found on the floor, Spike picked the lock on a locker. Inside they found street clothes of an employee. Spike gave them to Vicious and proceeded to pick another. They dressed and along with the clothes, they put on sneakers. And Spike put on a black beanie; Vicious donned a black baseball cap, pushing as much of his silvery hair underneath it. In order for their escape to work, they needed to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Clad in their new disguises they slipped into the hall, Spike still helping Vicious. Almost silently he whispered to him, "If we have to run, can you?"

Vicious nodded and Spike relaxed a little. They'd gotten maybe a dozen steps before they heard footsteps behind them. They tensed in case they had to run. Spike glanced back and the man behind them gave a shout.

"Shit!" Spike exclaimed and he pulled into a run. They ran blindly down a corridor and then another. There was a door ahead of them. Suddenly, they heard a shot from behind them and ducked through another door.

"Dammit!" Vicious swore. "We're so close. I really thought we'd make it."

Spike gave him a small grin. "We still can." With that he flung them both out into the hall and sprinted, pulling Vicious to the exit.

More gunshots rang out and Vicious gave a grunt and tripped. Reacting, Spike flung Vicious over his shoulder and ran through the doors. He continued to the street, where he hailed a taxi and threw Vicious in before jumping in behind.

"The docks," he told the driver. "And fast."

He then turned his attention to Vicious who had his hands pressed against his abdomen. His face was white and his lips were tight. "I think it exited. Don't know if it hit anything important. Why are we going to the docks?"

Spike, who was inspecting the placement of the wound, said, "I'm hoping a certain ship will be there to take us in, if just to get you bandaged and examined. Also, if they're not, there are tons of places to hide out until they do come."

Vicious nodded. "Your friends aboard the Bebop?"

Spike gave a slight laugh. "Well, maybe just one friend now. I just hope the old man's okay."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Spike was happy to see that, yes, the Bebop was docked. Upon stopping, Spike told the driver to wait a few ships down.

Putting Vicious's arm over his shoulder, he helped him into the ship. He set him on the yellow couch, and then went to his room. Thanking Jet silently for not cleaning it out, he got a stack of woolongs he had saved and went back to the cab. He paid the driver his fee and gave him extra to not tell anyone of the two passengers.

With that he went back into the ship. He found Jet staring at him like he wasn't believing his eyes.

Spike gave a grin. "What's up old man?"

Jet scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Spike brushed past him to look at Vicious. "It's a long story, Jet. How soon do you think you can get us back into space?"

Jet just blinked. "Excuse me? Since when do I take orders from anyone other than myself? I want an explanation and I want it now."

Spike stepped up to Jet and looked him straight in the eye. "Please Jet, not now." He gestured toward Vicious. "He needs medical treatment and we won't be able to get it on Mars. Can you get us up in space and I'll get the med kit?"

Jet nodded and said, "I'll have to tell Faye to turn in early from her bounty. We'll be up in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Faye's still here?" Spike asked surprised. He had figured her gone. "Good. She'll be able to help me play nurse."

Spike was just coming back to the living room when Faye came. "Hey Jet, what's with the quick takeoff? I-" she cut off at the sight of Vicious. She whipped out her gun in less than a second. "Jet," she called. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?"

Spike stepped out of the shadows. "I brought him."

She looked at him then did a double take. "Spike?" she whispered, then regained her composure. "The fuck're you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me. Now will you help me examine and bandage him?"

Her eyebrows must have lifted two inches up her forehead, she was so surprised. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you brain-dead or what? It's Vicious, you know, the psycho-shit guy who kidnapped me and tried to kill you."

"He's not crazy," Spike said quietly. "At least not anymore." He drew himself up and walked down to Vicious. "I'll explain everything to you. Now will you get your ass over here and help me?"

Faye put her gun away and stepped over to them. Vicious was unconscious, she made sure of _that_ before she began examining him.

Spike helped her turn Vicious over to look at his wound. The shot had indeed exited and both Spike and Faye were grateful. Neither had wanted to go searching for a bullet.

Faye closely looked at the placement of the wound on Vicious's body. "I don't think it hit anything vital, but I can't be sure. It'd be best if we just bandaged him then wait 'till he wakes."

So they wrapped him up and as they finished, Jet came in.

"We're almost at the gate."

"Good," Spike said. He stood and stretched. "I think I need a shower."

"Hold on a minute," Jet said. "When are you going to fill us in?"

Spike gave a tired smile. "After I'm done. Don't worry; you both will get the whole story. I won't hold anything back now." He walked off whistling, his hands behind his head.


	6. Open

Open 

He took a longer shower than normal. Feeling his body, memorizing and rediscovering the scars which riddled his body, new and old. He paused for minute on the long one which extended from one side to the other.

He washed himself several times, getting rid of the hospital feel which clung to his skin. He also took this time to go over the recent events in his life.

While he was in the shower, Faye sat in the living looking at Vicious. She kept realizing how different he looked than when she had last seen him. He looked so much younger now. More gentle and at peace. With a shudder, she remembered how his expression could change into a smirk. One that made her feel extremely cold.

If Spike hadn't shown up at that moment, she'd have shot him. She was Spike was back and for more than one reason. He made her feel a way only Whitney had before. Her heart fluttered whenever he was close. She'd tried to show that to him, but he'd made it clear that it couldn't happen between them when he left. She needed to get on with her life.

In front of her, Vicious's face had clouded up and he started to thrash. Frowning, Faye knelt down beside him and lightly touched his face with her hand. Immediately he stopped and his face turned placid again.

She was surprised at herself. Giving Vicious comfort? She wouldn't have thought it in a million years. But something seemed to have changed. She had touched him willingly. It was among their first contact.

His skin was freezing and she surprised. Always, always a shot victim is hot until the wound heals. She felt his forehead again, he was ice-cold. She jumped up. "Shit!" She ran off to Spike who was still in the bathroom. She pounded on the door. "Spike, help me! He's crashing!" she yelled through the door.

Without warning, the door flew open. Spike ran out with only a towel around his waist. He took out down the hall, holding his towel so it wouldn't fall. "C'mon!" he told her over his shoulder. Without a word she followed.

In the living room, Spike knelt by Vicious's side. He was examining Vicious's wound. He went to the first-aid kit and started pawing through it. Finally at the bottom he found what he'd been looking for. It was a powerful medicine that brought the body into a deep sleep but it kept it functioning while it healed.

Ripping off the top of the bottle, he pulled out a pill. Forcing Vicious's mouth open, he forced him to swallow it. The effects were almost instantaneous; his breathing slowed and the slight spasms stopped. They both knew his dreams would be spectacular and he would be really drowsy when he woke.

Spike stood up and faced Faye. "That was quick thinking of you. I didn't even know we had any of that stuff. Hopefully he'll get better faster because of it," she told him and gave him a half-smile. "I just hope he's worth it."

Spike nodded. "Don't worry. You'll understand when I tell you the whole story." He looked down at himself and gave a laugh. "First, let me get dressed."

She realized that he was standing in front of her in only a towel. Unwillingly she stared at his bare chest for several seconds before blushing and turning away.

Spike saw her look and made a mental note to himself. 'Don't give Faye any reason to like you. You made it clear you're not interested.' So he hurried off to his room.

Jet walked in at that moment. "What was all the yelling about?" he asked her.

She regained her composure. "Oh I needed Spike's help 'cause Vicious took a turn for the worst. It's okay. Spike gave him some expensive pill. I just hope it's worth it."

Jet eyed her for a minute. "You okay Faye?" With this he meant Spike.

She gave a smile. "Yeah, it's been just…" A long pause came as her voice trailed off. "…kind of a shock. I really expected him to be dead." A voice behind her made her jump.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going there to die."

She turned and there was Spike, drying his hair with the towel. He removed the towel and shook his head from side to side. Placing the towel on the table, he sat back in the chair and leaned back, also putting his feet up on the table.

"I know," she said, sitting on the landing. "So, what _did_ happen?"

He sighed. "Well after I took off, I went to the Dragon's headquarters and stormed through. I met up with Shin, an old friend of mine," he added to Faye who had raised an eyebrow at the name. "He was bringing me to Vicious when he was shot and killed. So I went up to meet Vicious furious and heavyhearted. We dueled and I killed him, but not before he gave me _this_." He showed them the scar.

"I was bloodied and exhausted climbing down the stairs when I noticed several Dragons at the base. I collapsed, but not before giving my farewell 'bang'." He demonstrated and gave a small grin. "I always wanted to go out with a 'bang'. Anyway, just yesterday and two months after I'd 'died', I woke up. I was in a hospital in Tharsis.

"Two men came in about half an hour later and I recognized them for Syndicate cops. They told me how they'd saved me and sewn me back together. They also told me I was head of the Dragon's, a position that I didn't want.

"Soon after they'd left I heard cough behind a curtain off to my right. Vicious was behind there in another bed and he told me the whole story. How soon after we were partnered up, when we were 17, he was given the chance to move up ranks by Syndicate cops. It turns out that they were giving him aggressive drugs which were affecting his moods, thoughts, and actions.

"He'd hadn't ordered Julia's killing either. The cops had double crossed him, never meaning for him to be at the top. They'd wanted me all the time. They had Julia killed so that I would go for Vicious. They only kept him alive in case I died and they couldn't bring me back."

He looked at his friend's faces and saw that they were as shocked as he had been, especially Faye.

"So, he'd been under the influence, the whole time?" she asked.

Spike shook his head. "No, he'd been able to fight for small periods of time until the cops had noticed and upped the dosage. In the cathedral, that wasn't the real him, Faye. I don't know what he may have done to you, but it wasn't him. He hasn't been himself for ten years. Now he hasn't been on the drug for two months because it would probably interfere with the other medicine keeping him alive. So when he wakes up he'll be different than what you remember."

He frowned as she visibly relaxed. "I'll warn you though. He was given the nickname 'Vicious' before he started the drugs."

He looked into their faces and noticed how tense they were. He realized that they knew virtually nothing about his life and nothing about Vicious, until now. It was a big shock. He wasn't a real open guy, preferring secrets to answers. So to lighten the mood he turned to Jet. "So Jet, you got any food around here, or do I have to go somewhere else?"

Jet scowled for a second before shaking his head. "I should've known that's what you'd ask for." He got up and walked off.

"And make sure it's _real_ food this time Jet," Spike called after him.

Faye smiled at him. "You're an ass Spike."

He shrugged. "Yeah, so what's new?"

"You telling us what's going on is what. I think this is the first time you were really open and told us everything. And I mean everything. Thanks."

He glanced up at her.

She continued. "I mean, I was shocked and everything, but I still respect you that you told us. It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It helps, I guess. It feels like…" he paused and looked at her with understanding eyes. "Like when you told the dog _your_ story. Like how relief comes and breathes from every part of your body. _That's_ what it feels like."


	7. Crush

**Crush**

They sat around the living room just like old times. Except Spike was not in his favorite spot. The yellow couch was being taken up by a certain white-haired individual. Vicious was still unconscious, but he'd only been out for around five hours.

The crew was eating dinner and keeping an eye out for Vicious. They didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company. Finally finishing, Jet got up and took the dishes into the kitchen then came back to tell the two he was going to sleep.

Faye and Spike both sat up for another two hours. Faye then noticed how tired Spike was. She went to him and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped; he'd been spacing out.

"You should go get some sleep. I'll watch him."

He gave her a relieved nod. "If you need me," he paused and gave her a small smile. "Well, you know where I'll be." With that, he walked off.

Faye sat down in a chair and for another hour, she sat by his side and read. Soon, she put her book down and knelt at Vicious's side. She bent over him and felt his temperature. It was a little warm, but that was normal. As she leaned back, she was startled to be looking into clear grey-blue eyes.

She couldn't move as a soft, raspy voice asked, "Are you an angel?"

She gave a smile. "Maybe, if only a fallen one." She stood and got him a glass of water.

He propped himself up and watched her. Coming back, she handed the glass to him. "Drink it slowly," she advised.

He did as was told and handed an empty glass back to her a few minutes later. She set it on the table and sat herself there as well.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd guess shitty. You've been out about eight hours. The bullet didn't hit anything, I think. Anyway, I helped Spike bandage you and he had to give you a pill to get you to stop thrashing."

"Spike," he said softy. "Is he here? Did he tell you about me?"

"Spike's sleeping. For once the man listened to me and is getting rest." She gave him a nod. "Yeah, he did tell me, though I almost shot him when he first brought you here."

He laughed a low chuckle then started to stand.

Frowning, Faye stood to stop him. "Sorry," she told him, pushing him back down. "You need to rest."

He snorted. "I've been resting for hours. I need to move to heal." Again he started to get up.

Faye rolled her eyes and pushed him down again. "Now I understand why you and Spike were such good friends. You're both asses, impatient, and complete idiots about what's healthy for you."

He chuckled again and sat forward, hands on knees. "You haven't changed a bit, Faye. Still full of spunk, I see." His eye bore into hers, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Staring into his eyes, Faye actually felt herself being aroused. Much different from last time when she had been scared shitless. She was beginning to feel the same around him as she did around Spike.

That was another thing they had in common: incredible sex appeal. No way she would admit it to them because, knowing them, it would go straight to their heads. Suddenly, she didn't want to wear her yellow outfit anymore. It didn't hold the same feeling it had before. Besides, she didn't want to be thought as a slut to yet another man.

"Are you going to be okay now?" she asked him.

He nodded. "How can I reach you if I need you? Or Spike?" he added quickly.

She helped him up. "Here, I'll show you."

Having him lean on her, she led him to her room. "This is my room. Spike's is just down the hall. Any other questions?"

She was surprised when he blushed a little. "Just one. Where's the bathroom?"

She smiled. "It's three doors on the left that way." She pointed to her left, down the hall. "Okay?"

He nodded and set off, leaning on the wall.

She watched his retreating back, her cheeks slightly flushed. Shaking her head, she went into her room where sleep came quickly.


	8. Greetings

**_Greetings _**

Jet had programmed the computer to take them to Earth. Since there was much less people there than other planets or moons, it would serve as a good hiding place. And since it was close by, they were going to be traveling only sixteen more hours.

When Spike stumbled into the living room in the morning, he found that Vicious was in a much different position than he'd left him in. That meant only one thing. He was about to look for Faye when she appeared behind him. Seeing Vicious sleeping, she smiled.

"Well I'm glad he was able to get back to sleep. And also that he found his way back."

He eyed her. "He woke up? Why didn't you come and tell me?"

She frowned. "Yeah, he did. I just didn't feel like waking you up. I was perfectly capable of taking care of him. Maybe you forget, I _did_ take care of you when you had your ass half blown off. Besides, what's there to talk about? He woke up; I showed him where to find either of us. He went to the bathroom. I went to sleep. Nothing major."

Now he frowned. 'You still should have woken me up. We need to keep an eye on him for a few days."

"Spike. I think I know what he's capable of. Why don't you trust me?"

Spike stared at her. "You have no idea what he's capable of," he told her and walked off to the kitchen.

Faye watched him go; a shiver went down her back. What did he mean by _that_? She looked back at Vicious where he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so unlike when he had scared her at the opera house. Was there really another person behind those blue eyes?

Thinking about him she started to tingle, so she decided to get some breakfast. Upon entering, she saw Spike making some coffee. Avoiding eye contact, she made her way to the fridge. Sighing at the contents, she chose a yogurt container. Taking a spoon from the drawer, she made her way back to the living room. Sitting back in a chair and propping her feet up on the table, she started to eat. She was so involved in eating and watching Vicious, didn't notice Spike coming up to her.

"Coffee?" he asked.

She jumped up and nearly swallowed the spoon.

He chuckled. "You know, there _is_ other food in the fridge. But of course, if the spoon is more to your taste, then by all means, eat it," he told her with a smirk.

She scowled. "Dammit, Spike! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Sneak up on you? Surely you heard me stub my toe back there? I swore so loud, I'm surprised our newcomer here didn't wake up."

She blushed lightly and took the mug he held out to her. She took a sip and winced. "Tastes like shit." She took another sip, though.

"Then how come you're drinking it?" he asked.

She smiled. "Because it's my only source of caffeine for the day. Also, in order to make good coffee, I'd have to get up and make more. Not only would that take time, but you would have taken my spot and I'd have to sit on the floor or something."

He rolled his eyes. "Boy do you know me," he said and walked away.

Faye glanced at his retreating back before turning back to the man stretched out in front of her. Right before her eyes he woke.

Seeing her studying him, he smiled. "Didn't realize I was such an interesting person for you to be staring at me like that."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she snorted. "Staring at you? I was just watching to see if you were okay."

He raised his eyebrows. That was one of the oldest excuses in the book. And was it just him or was she bushing? "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Earth," she replied. "We'll be there in about fifteen more hours. Are you hungry? I probably could make you something."

He was eyeing her mug. "Is that coffee?"

She held up her mug. "Yeah, or at least that's what Spike calls the shit that he made. I'll make some that's better." She got up and walked off to the kitchen. Then as an afterthought came to her she turned back to him. "Oh and if Spike tries to take my spot, kick his ass or something."

He smiled and nodded.

Sure enough, ten seconds after she got out of eyesight, Spike creeped into the room. Seeing that Faye wasn't there, he jumped into her chair and stretched out.

Vicious eyed him and laughed. "Faye is going to be pissed."

Spike smirked. "Faye's always pissed. You just gotta learn how to fend her off."

Vicious gave a puzzled look.

Spike grinned. "You gotta have the upper hand."

Vicious looked slightly above Spike's head. "Sorry to say, you don't have it."

Spike's eyes widened and he sat up. "What!" he exclaimed and slowly he looked up.

There, a perfectly manicured hand held a mug of what appeared to be steaming coffee. "Now Spike," Faye told him with fake sweetness. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't pour this on you."

Spike panicked. "What?" he asked again.

"I'm coun-ting," she told him.

"Um…" he frantically searched his brain. "Because you have a heart and you can't stand to hurt a handsome guy like me," he said with an unsure smile.

"Hah!" she laughed. "Just for that, you're getting this somewhere else."

At that comment vicious fell over laughing and Spike went white as a sheet. Would she really do that? Just the thought made him tense up completely.

Vicious saw how scared Spike was, but still laughing he said to Faye, "Look at the poor guy; he's trembling. Don't you think you've tortured him enough?"

"Perhaps." And Spike began to breathe again. "But perhaps not." And he clenched up again.

Now he heard her voice at his left ear. "You're free for now, watch your back though. I won't go so easy on you next time." The cup moved away and Faye walked off.

Both men watched her go, Vicious was more intent. "Damn," he breathed. "Is she like that all the time?"

Spike nodded. "Romani's pretty unpredictable. But that's what keeps things interesting. Now that Ed's gone of course."

"Romani? Ed?" Vicious asked.

Spike laughed. Why had he called her that? "That's my nickname for her. According to her it mans 'gypsy'. Me, I'm gorgio. That, in her words, means I'm a bumpkin who doesn't know which way is up."

"Wow," Vicious winced. "If it weren't for you being able to get the upper hand, forget it."

It took several seconds for the joke to set in and Spike scowled. "Fuck you. Just for that, I'll introduce you to Ed. Welcome to lifelong migraine"

"And who the hell is Ed?" Vicious asked for the second time.

"Alright, but you asked for it. Think of the most hyperactive kid you ever knew. Now times their randomness and hyperactivity by ten. Perhaps then you'll understand how she is."

"She?"

Spike snorted. "Oh excuse me. I suppose I should tell you her whole 'name' that she made up for herself. Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivursky the Fourth, at least that's what she was when we last knew her."

Vicious frowned, confused. "How can she be the Fourth if she made it up?"

Spike shook his head. "Beat's me. I gave up trying to understand her a _long_ time ago."

Vicious grinned. "And I thought you hated kids. Why did you let her stay?"

"Ever heard of Radical Edward?"

Vicious laughed. "Sure everyone has. I-" He broke off. "Wait a minute, are you saying…?"

"Yeah, she's brilliant but dangerous when armed with a keyboard." He thought for a second. "On the other hand, she's dangerous anyway. Probably rabid." He shook his head and stood. "Well, I'm going to work out. Care to join me?"

Vicious shrugged. "Sure." He got up and walked with Spike down to the room.

Spike noticed his friend walking much more smoothly and quietly. He made a quick mental note not to underestimate his comrade.

In the room, each took practice swings at the punching bag and at each other. Then, they were off. It started slow, then quickly picked up in pace. Spike was surprised when Vicious started to talk as he fought. He normally didn't talk when it was this fast paced.

"So," Vicious started. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Spike had to laugh. "Are you kidding? I just spent two months in an ISSP facility hospital, completely immobile. Even if I was seeing anyone, I'm sure they've forgotten about me. Besides I'm not exactly ready for anyone right now."

Vicious was silent for a second, and then asked, "What about Faye? I thought that there was something there."

"Romani?" Spike asked surprised. "She's not exactly my type. Besides, I pretty much told her to give up on me." He ceased speaking for a moment. "I might have broken her heart when I left. I admit we were close comrades and maybe we flirted some, but nothing was meant on my end. She might've thought something was there especially when I walked in on her when she was taking a shower." He glanced at Vicious who raised his eyebrows. "Uh, I assure you that it was a mistake. I almost got shot for it. Good thing I ducked. I know she's a pretty girl and she's got a hot body, but she's just not for me." He studied his friend. "You like her?"

Vicious smiled. "Is it that obvious? I haven't seen her since the opera house and cathedral, but she hasn't changed. She was gorgeous then, as she is now. And more good news: you aren't interested in her."

He blocked Spike one last time. "Alright," he told him. "That's enough for me. Anymore and you'll kick my ass. You were always the better one in hand-to-hand."

They laughed and started to walk back to the living room when the ship gave a lurch. Both men fell.

"Shit!" Spike swore.

"What was that?" Vicious asked.

Spike jumped to his feet. "Jet!" he yelled, running to find him. Jet was arguing angrily with Faye in the control room.

"-not in control," Jet was saying.

"Hey, what's up?" Spike asked.

Both Faye and Jet turned to face him.

"We've changed course a little," Jet informed him.

"Cause this idiot doesn't know how to control his own ship," Faye angrily piped in.

Jet scowled. "Shut your mouth. Like I said before, if you're not happy with the way things are run, you can leave."

Jet turned back to Spike. "We're still going to Earth, but a different part. So I guess it isn't such a big deal. I just want to know what caused the change in the navigation. We arrive in about twelve hours by the way." He walked off.

Spike then went to the living room and Faye followed him. Vicious was already there. Spike plopped down on the couch. "Figures something weird happens on the way to Earth."

Vicious didn't hear him. He was too busy looking at the screen of the computer/television. "What's that?" he asked the others.

Spike looked and was only half shocked to see the smiley face moving across the screen. "Faye," he said and nodded at the screen.

She looked. "Oh damn," she breathed and shared a knowing glance with Spike.

"What?" Vicious asked, looking between the two.

Spike and Faye sighed.

"**_Edward_**."


	9. Edward

Edward 

Jet pretended to be angry when they told him about Ed, but Spike could see the glint in his eye that told him otherwise. He knew Jet was lonely since she and the dog had left. And as much as Spike hated to admit it, he missed the child's antics. And he didn't mind the dog as long as it wasn't bothering him or his food.

He stood in the living room and looked around him. Still the plain, ugly room. But as much as he complained and grumbled, he was actually glad for the unsophisticated decoration. He felt more at ease.

Spike lowered himself onto the couch and stretched out. He would only have a few more precious hours of peace before all Hell would break out. He could hear his own thoughts and he was glad for this time of reflection. So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours.

Waking up, discovering Vicious, running away, become friends with his old comrade again. Now he knew his friend was interested in Faye. Boy did that throw another angle into the mix. He would just have to see how things played out.

--------

Faye was lying in her room when there was a knock at the door. She sat up and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," came Vicious's voice.

Faye was a little startled. What did he want? Curiosity won over and gave him permission to enter.

He came in and saw her sitting on her bed, dressed in shorts and a tank top, and felt a tug. She looked _good_.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Um, hi," she answered, at a loss for words.

"I thought I'd come and talk with you Faye. There's something I want to say."

"Yes?" and she stood up.

He glanced sideways. "I…" then he stared her straight in the eyes. "I just thought I'd apologize for anything I did in the past to you that hurt you in any way."

She walked to him and touched his arm. "It's okay. You weren't yourself."

He smiled again. "Friends?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'd love to be your friend, Vicious."

He shook his head. "You think you could call me Evan. 'Vicious' brings back bad memories."

She nodded. "Evan? That was your name?"

He nodded. "Evan Bishop. But that was years ago."

"It's a nice name," she told him.

"You think?" he asked and stepped closer.

"I know," she answered, only slightly flustered at his closeness.

A moment passed, and then he was directly in front of her and kissed her.

She did not resist. For all she knew, this is what she wanted also.

-------

The ship landed on the continent formerly known as North America, in the place still called California by the natives. The crew stood at the door and watched as the young girl with the fire hair and the dog ran closer until they were both panting on the hangar bed. The skinny girl had her computer on top of her head and she was spinning around, while the others watched on in amusement. Finally she came to a stop and placed her beloved Tomato down. With a devilish smile she charged at Jet and latched on tight to his leg.

"Jet-person!" she cried happily, wrapped up on him.

Next came Faye's turn. "Faye-Faye!" Edward chirped as she grabbed her around the mid section.

Finally she turned away from her and looked at Spike. And did a double take. "Spike-person is alive?" Ed whispered. "But Edward read about him online." She gave him a bigger, yet more intense hug than the others.

"Hey kiddo," Spike told her, hugging her back. "I see you brought the mutt back as well." He was rewarded by a yip from Ein.

Finally stepping back she gave all a big smile. "Edward and Ein," she gestured to the dog, "have missed you all very much."

"So what have you been doing since you left, Ed?" asked Faye.

Ed gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately, Ed couldn't find the father-person again. Then Ed realized that that wasn't where she belonged. Ed belongs with The Bebop as a bang-bang bounty hunter."

Faye nodded. "This is where I belong, too, Ed."

Now Ed looked around and noticed newly renamed Evan. She walked right up to him. "This man is familiar to Ed." She squinted her eyes closed and thought. Beside her, Ein started growling. With a shock, her eyes snapped back open and her smile turned to a furious scowl. "_Vicious_," she breathed and tensed to launch herself at him.

Just before she did. Spike yelled "STOP!" and threw himself between the two. He knew that Vicious could take care of the situation but he wasn't sure how. Also, he needed to make Ed understand.

"Ed, stop," he said again. "I know this is Vicious but I rescued him when I escaped from an ISSP hospital and brought him here."

Faye interjected. "Actually, he is going by 'Evan Bishop' now, Spike."

He looked at Faye and Evan. Evan affirmed this with a nod.

Spike now looked Ed straight in the eye. "Edward, he is as much in the Syndicate as I am." He glanced at Ein. "Stop it!" he commanded and Ein stopped growling. Finally he looked at the tense situation that was occurring and gave a slight smile. "Come on Ed, you can 'attack' him all you want once you meet him."

She smiled and nodded. Now Spike stepped out of the way and allowed the two people and dog to come together. "Ed and Ein, meet Evan. Evan, this is Edward and Ein."

Evan eyed the skinny girl-child and dog in front of him and gave a small nod. "A pleasure to meet the famous Radical Edward."

Spike smiled at his friend. "Not what you expected, huh?"

Evan gave a grin. "No, not at all, even after what I heard from you."

Jet now spoke with mock sternness to Ed. "Now Edward, we know you hacked into the ship's navigation and sent us here. You're lucky we were headed here anyway to hide out for a while. I wish you had learned your lesson from before, but I guess not. Next time, just ask alright."

She jumped to an erect position, her body stiff as a board. "Aye-aye Jet-person!"

They looked at each other and Jet sighed. "I guess I'll make you something to eat. Come on."

"Yay! Food! Come on Ein, race you!" The three of them set off for the kitchen leaving the others in the doorway watching them go.

"Well I was right," Spike said. "The old man _is_ happy that she and the dog are back."

Evan laughed. "She sure is a character."

Spike nodded then eyed his old partner. "Evan? I didn't know you were reverting back to your old name. It's been such a long time; I'd forgotten you'd had one."

"Yeah well, not everyone had a name as cool as you, though I always wondered why you'd been named after a dog."

Spike gave a mock cry. "Hey, I liked that dog."

Faye gave a snort. "You were named after a dog?"

He gave her a slight shove. "Shut it Romani."

She laughed. "Make me dog boy," and she strolled off down the hall.

Spike and Evan stood watching her saunter away, then glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Quite the character," Spike commented and went off to go visit Ed.

Evan, however, went after Faye; pretty sure he'd find her in her room. He was right. She had pulled the old television and beta player onto her bed again. She sat Indian-style, hunched over; studying the screen as if her life depended on it.

He stepped lightly into the dark room, not wanting to disturb her. He watched fixated at the screen. The violet haired girl…that must be her. But as he watched, the images were unfamiliar to him. Never in his travels around the solar system had he seen places like those in the video.

"It's Earth." Her voice shocked him from his thoughts.

He stared at her slightly sad face. "Huh?"

"That was me when I lived on Earth before the Gate Disaster."

That comment shocked him to no end. The Gate Disaster? That had been over fifty years ago. And if she was really that old, why didn't she look it?

She caught his confused look. "I was in an accident. We were on a shuttle in space and one of the gates around earth malfunctioned. Everyone was killed…except me. My family had me cryogenically frozen until I could be saved. Except…" she took a deep breath and a tear dropped onto her cheek. "they all died a long time ago and left me nothing. I didn't even have my memory. Just an astronomical debt and my youth." She laughed harshly. "If you can call it that. Then right before Spike left to go fight you, I regained a lot of my memories. And that still didn't keep him from going."

This was said almost to herself and she seemed startled that she had divulged it.

Evan considered the woman sitting before him compared to the one he saw laughing on the screen. She had already lived a lifetime but not. He felt a bit more admiration towards her and the struggle she had been through. Lastly, he considered her end statement. _She hadn't wanted him to go._ Was she in love with Spike?

"Do you love him?" He bluntly put the question out to her, forcing her to make a decision.

She smiled that same sad smile. "I think I did. I'm not so sure anymore. He's a bit changed since he came back, but so are you."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried gently on his shoulder and he held her.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Edward was scarfing down food left and right. Jet had gotten out Ein's bowls again and had filled them.

Spike noted the similarity in his actions with amusement and had realized how much Jet had missed the girl and the mutt. Hell, he realized how much he had missed them, how they completed the family.

He was relaxing and enjoying the scene of Ed when Faye and Evan came into the kitchen holding hands. This nearly shocked him out of his chair. If they were fucking, that was one thing, but it actually looked like they were in a relationship. He didn't even know that Evan held hands.

Faye saw his expression and laughed. "What happened lunkhead? Did Ed break your all-time eating record, oh mighty Hoover-vacuum-of-eating?"

Spike froze and for once he couldn't say anything in reply. All he could do was stare.

Faye frowned, dropped her hand from Evan, and stepped closer to Spike. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Hel-lo? Earth to Spike, come in Spike."

He jumped and regained his bearings. 'What the hell, Faye! What was that for?"

She smiled and straightened up. "There's the Spike we know and love. Welcome back." She turned and looked to Edward. "What do you think Ed, is the lunkhead a total space-case or what?"

"Lunkhead, lunkhead!" Ed chirped as she finished up her plate of food. "Yum-yum, all gone."

Faye rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked to Jet. "So what's for dinner?"

Jet laughed. "Well you just saw the remains disappear, courtesy of Edward."

Her jawed dropped. "What?!" she yelled. "It's _all_ gone? She ate it ALL?"

Jet let her carry on for about ten seconds, griping. Then he told her, "Oh, calm down Faye. I have more right here." He turned to Evan. "There's some for you as well. Oh and you too vacuum boy."

Spike groaned. "I just hope your food is better than that insult old man."

When everyone was done, Faye and Evan left together, holding hands.

Jet was pretending to be preoccupied gathering the dishes but he noticed Spike watching them leave with a strange look on his face. He didn't think it was a good strange either.


	10. Changes

**Bored**

The next morning, Jet woke up at his normal time of seven A.M. He had several things to do before heading off to town to get supplies. First, he wanted to check the Bebop for any damage from falling debris. Second, he wanted to move the ship into somewhere where it possibly couldn't be hit, or at least the possibility was much less. Thirdly, he wanted to get the "children", or in other words: Spike, Faye, and Edward, working on some bounties so that they could start earning money again.

He whistled his way through a quick shower, got dressed, and then headed toward the hangar; breakfast could wait. Stretching slightly before the door, he breathed deeply and opened it. The first observation his body made was that it was cold. God_damn_ freezing. The second was that the doors were open, and the third was that the Swordfish was gone.

"Spike!!!" he grumbled. This wasn't the first time the slinky loner had gone off alone and at night, but Jet had always known about it. He was almost as surprised that he hadn't found out sooner, than about the fact that Spike hadn't even bothered to tell him like usual.

As much as he complained, he didn't necessarily mind that they left, as long as he knew when they did. Even Spike. Especially Spike. Jet didn't mention it often to himself, but he missed his comrade and friend when he was off doing his own thing. He also felt more secure, knowing that Spike would die before he let anything bad happen to him or the other crew members.

So, now knowing that the cowboy had been off for some time made Jet uneasy. They could have been attacked and he would've been counting on someone who necessarily wasn't there. Sure Faye could hold her own, and possibly the newcomer as well, as Jet had heard, but he wouldn't have complete confidence unless Spike was next to him in a fight. With Spike there was an assuredness of victory. In one way or another…

Cursing under his breath, Jet jogged over to the bay doors to see if the idiot had done any harm. Lucky for him, it seemed that, for once, Spike had been able to not do any unnecessary damage. Just, _where was he_?

A slight noise behind him made him start and he turned to see Ed looking at him with bleary, sleepy eyes. "Jet-person," she said, as she looked around a bit confused. "Where's Spike?"

He half-smiled down at the flame-haired child, who was scratching her head. "Well Ed, I really don't know. I don't even know how long he's been gone." He thought for a quick second. "Hold on, let me see if I can get a hold of him on the comm-link."

He punched in the numbers that would call Spike and listened to the ringing as he waited for his partner to pick up. Three, four rings and Jet began getting impatient. Five, six rings and now he was worried.

Sev-"'Lo?" came Spike's voice, clipped but calm, over the airwaves into his ear.

Silently letting out a breath of relief, Jet tried to cover his concern with anger. "Spike! Just exactly where have you been these last hours?"

A pause and Jet thought Spike had actually hung up. Then came the calm voice again, "I'll be back shortly," and he hung up.

Jet pulled the unit away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. _What kind of explanation was that?_ He looked down at Ed whose head was cocked in sleepy interest. He shook his head in disbelief. "Well Ed," he told her, "the idiot will be home soon."

She nodded slowly, still absorbing what he had said. Then she just drifted away.

Jet watched her go for a moment, then turned his thoughts to the other crew members. Spike was acting strange, much less predictable then his usual unpredictable, and Faye was much more civil than he would have believed possible and she was _involved_? He never thought that she would have been able to get over Spike.

* * * *

A light breeze woke her up. For the few seconds that her eyes were closed, she imagined herself an important and rich woman, with servants and such to cater to her every wish and desire. Then she opened her eyes and saw what she had expected: her cold, metal room on the Bebop. Heaving herself up, she stretched lightly, then noticed the thermos full of hot coffee next to the bed waiting for her. She grinned. Maybe she wasn't rich or of the upper class, but it did seem that someone thought enough about her to let her know that she was appreciated.

Her smiled only deepened when she thought of the good-doer. Evan was continuing to surprise her with his deep concern for her welfare and he did not hold back much in letting her know how he cared for her. She was beginning to fall hard for the person who, days ago, she would have shot on sight. Considering that is what she had almost done, she felt that he had shaped up into a wonderful surprise.

Her reflection on him only continued into herself. She was a bit surprised at her almost blind passion and feeling for the pale-haired man. Up to the several days before, she had been indecisive and partly lonely. Her most joyous times in this new life had been with the Bebop crew, the whole crew. The fact that she had stayed after Spike and Ed had left had been inevitable at first. It was still a decent place to stay and she could maintain hunting bounties as well.

But, at Jet retreated further and further into himself, Faye began questioning what remained for her on the old fishing ship. The silence, while numbing at first, tore deeply into her mind, forcing her awake at night to listen to it. Sometimes she thought she might go crazy with the silence.

The pain of losing comrades within a short time did its damage as well. She no longer lingered along the hallways, soaking in the warm air just left by another. She rarely did anything else besides hunt for bounties; however, her heart was no longer in it. She did it for Jet. Partly was to pay him back for her tenancy. The other reason was to give him something to do other than mutilate his bonsais or brood on the past.

It had been only recently that she had begun thinking of moving out. She had been wandering around the ship aimlessly, trying to escape the silence and had stumbled upon Spike's room. A shaking hand had opened the door and she held her breath upon entry. The room was dark and a bit cramped and she had tripped on something heavy moving towards the bed. Landing on the hard springs and bouncing slightly, she inhaled sharply on dust and, with no other words to describe it, Spike.

The tears had been instant and unforgiving, as her body had curled into a ball while she clutched, yet tried to pull apart, his pillow. Soon she gave up and began thinking of suffocating on the pillow; just to end it all while smelling him for the last time. A sick thought indeed.

It was then that she realized that her time on the ship was near an end. She decided that the next bounty that Jet had planned for her would be her last with him. She would leave after cashing it in and giving him the lion's share. That next bounty had been the most recent one and she had come back to find that she didn't want to leave after all.

* * * * *

An hour after Jet had contacted Spike, the Swordfish landed. Trying not to look anxious, Jet hurried out to meet him. Watching the lanky man pull himself out of the pod, Jet let out a breath and told himself to relax. He opened his mouth to talk while telling himself to keep it cool.

"Where were you?" he snapped and he cringed at his tone, which was much harsher than he'd planned.

So he wasn't surprised at Spike's half-smile that always turned up when he was being cared for (in his mind) excessively and overbearingly.

"I told you. Out."

"You know what I mean. What where you doing? How long were you gone? Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" The questions rushed out before he could stop them and before he could catch his tongue, he wound up spilling all the fear he had into his voice.

This caused a slight double take on Spike's part. He knew Jet was worried but he hadn't known it would be that much.

"Whoa take it easy old man. You'll give yourself a heart attack. Since you care so much, I was out hunting a bounty. I couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself useful." He took a card out of his pocket and held it out to Jet. "Here."

Jet looked at it, then back at Spike. "What is it?"

"It's half the amount I got for the bounty. I planned on giving it to you anyway."

Jet still hesitated. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Spike sighed heavily. "Cause I wanted to give it to you? You're my partner? I used your computer? Choose one of those or all of the above if you'd like, or I'll give you another if you want. Now will you take the damn card?"

Jet took it and studied the amount. 750,000 woolongs. He looked back at Spike. "So the bounty was 1.5 million, huh?"

Spike smiled. "Well not exactly."

Jet realized what he meant and chuckled. "So what'd you blow up this time?"

"Not much," the green haired man replied. "Just a small housing complex."

Jet's jaw dropped. "A-a s-small…"

Spike laughed lightly. "Gotcha. I only blew up a few cars and an aircraft or two." He started to walk away. "Oh, and Jet?"

Jet was still looking after him, slightly pale. "What?" he mumbled.

Spike turned back slightly so that Jet could see his slight grin. "That had better buy some good food. I'm looking forward to a real treat." And he walked out of the room.

***

With the older man left behind, Spike strolled past several rooms, glancing into them as if to avoid something. Or someone. However, he couldn't help himself and stop when he saw her sitting on the yellow couch, her back to him and the messy tendrils of violet hair tracing her shoulders and falling lightly over her upper back.

He stood there, staring at the back of her head for minutes. Words came suddenly but also left from him just as soon. So silence suited him for the moment. As well as staring.

The moment passed as he was about to take a step forward.

***

"Hey Spike!" Evan called out, seeing him down the hall.

He noticed the lanky man jump slightly and shake his head as if he were waking up.

The green haired man then looked his way and gave a weak smile.

"Hey," he greeted his friend, "what's up?"

Evan raised his eyebrows and looked dubiously at Spike.

"You ok there? You jumped pretty hard at that. I didn't startle you did I?"

Spike's eyes narrowed only the slightest bit as he glanced into the room once more at Faye, then back at his friend in the hall.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I suppose."

Faye came and joined them at the door. She looked over Spike briefly and frowned. "What's the matter Gaojo? You look like you haven't slept a wink."

He sighed a bit angrily and scratched his head. "I'm _fine_. No need to get so concerned _Romani_."

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever. If you can't be nice about it then what's the point?" She turned and smiled at Evan. "Join me for breakfast?"

Evan half smiled back at her. "Sure, love to." He put his arm over her shoulder and walked with her towards the kitchen. His quick glance over his shoulder revealed that Spike was already gone.

***

Instead of heading off to his bed like his body was begging him, Spike stole off to find some quiet place to be alone and work out. There was too much on his mind for him to go sit and think. Or try to sleep for that matter.

Digging out an old punching bag, he stripped down to his pants and bare feet and let his body take over. There was little fluid in his motion, mostly brute force, but he refused to tone it back, tame his style for the moment. Sweat poured down his body, running into his eyes, but he refused to let up.

It was only a force beyond his control that created stoppage. That force was gravity, something that had slipped his mind until he wound up slipping, literally, on his own sweat. The cold, damp, metal floor met his back and the breath from his body left in that short split moment.

That was a moment of true agony for him. Less was the fact that he had had the wind knocked out of him, more so was that his thoughts caught up to him.

With a sharp inhale, he reassured his body that it would receive oxygen. His mind, he felt however, was beginning to become a lost cause. That brief moment of surrender did more harm than falling could ever do.

He slowly sat up and leaned forward, still breathing heavy, his hands pressed at his temples. "Leave my mind, dammit!" he swore harshly to himself with his eyes squeezed shut.

It was then he heard the other person breathing. He opened his eyes slowly to gaze into the golden orbs inches from his. And jumped back.

"Shit Ed! What the hell are you doing?"

The girl frowned slightly and somersaulted backwards. "Edward heard Spike fall and came to investigate. Are you hurt?"

He sighed. "No Ed I'm fine." Shakily he got to his feet. "What are you doing around here anyway? Don't you have some computer games to play or something? Or Ein? Go play with Ein."

Ed ward shook her head slowly. "Ein is mad at Edward since I ate his food. And Edward has beaten everyone online before."

"How can a dog be mad at you? Dogs don't have feelings." Spike looked down at her a bit agitatedly.

She nodded. "He can too. Ein is a smart woof-woof."

He rolled his eyes, not willing to argue a useless point. "So you didn't answer my question: Why are you down here?"

She made a curious face as she stared him straight in the eyes. "Edward saw that Spike was upset so she followed him. You fight harder when you are upset and Edward wanted to watch and learn maybe."

Spike was dumbfounded for a moment for two reasons: that a child could have read him so easily and that she wanted to learn to fight. As he caught his thoughts, he had to laugh a bit. The kid has guts, he admitted to himself.

Curious, he asked, "Why do you want to learn?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit and she answered seriously "To beat up bad men."

He smiled. "So you want to help out more on bounties, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, Edward wants to be able to do that and make bad men hurt."

He noted a toughness in her and found himself accessing her willingness and potential. This focus took his mind off all else and he felt calmer.

He stared her in the eyes and smirked. "Well, kid, if you wanted to kick some ass you came to the right guy."


	11. Sunset

Sorry so much for not writing sooner and the fact that this chapter is very small. It just morphed of it's own accord into (I would guess) a gateway between chapters.

**Sunset**

It was another glorious Earth evening. This was only something she admitted to herself. The rest of them would think she was crazy, and for being an Earthling, the thought was not far from their heads normally. From the deck of the Bebop, she gazed into the fiery red sunset that marked the western sky. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight,' she recalled from memory and smiled. _It certainly is for me._

She remembered watching the sunset years and years ago as a child, curled up in her large bay window, the pink cushion almost matching the sky. Another memory stuck out in her mind. "Daddy's boat", she whispered and through her eyes could almost see in front of her the scene.

She saw herself, maybe at age ten or eleven, with wispy hair, straight-cut bangs, and wide eyes sitting at the edge of the yacht, long legs dangling over the side. Her mother warned her never to sit that close, but of course, Faye wouldn't listen and had done so when her mother had ventured inside. One hand loosely held the railing while the other shielded her eyes slightly from the glare.

As she lost track of time and those around her, the sun dipped low on the horizon and most of the other passengers fled towards the creature comforts indoors. She started at the feeling of a hand on her head.

"Beautiful isn't it, Faye?" She looked up into her father's smiling face. His left hand was settled deeply into her straight, but fine violet hair. The other gripped a fine crystal tumbler, which, no doubt, held very expensive brandy. His smile turned into a more mischievous grin as he said "Didn't your mother tell you not to sit so close?" His hand on her head ruffled her hair as he spoke.

She grinned back a wide toothy smile. He was the only one in the family that she allowed to mess with her hair. "Maybe Daddy, but wasn't it you who said that life needs a little risk?"

Her smile grew even wider when he threw his head back and released a loud rumble of laughter in his rich baritone. She loved it when he laughed and joined in with a light tinkling giggle of her own.

"That's my girl, Faye! Life is not going to be so boring for _us_."

"If only you were here to see, Daddy," she spoke aloud to herself.

Thinking over his words and his laughing face, she squinted her eyes shut, trying to remember more about that day.

"Shit." All she saw was blank in her mind. Her memories were still coming in piece-by-piece.

"Something on your mind?" This voice, low and mumbled, came from behind her.

She spun around to see Spike standing there, cigarette between his lips. The glowing cherry was barely visible against the color on his face from the red of the sunset.

She frowned. This was her time to enjoy the sunset, one of the only beautiful things left on her home-planet. One of the few to remain unchanged from her memory. Who was he to interrupt?

She turned back to the sun, gripping the rail slightly in her annoyance. "What's it to you?"

A good minute passed and she could feel the tension thicken. But what tension she didn't know. What she didn't see was the frown that crossed his face for a split second while he thought up an answer.

"Something."

This surprised her. Enough to turn around again and try to study his face.

He caught her look and smiled slightly.

"Made you look," he mumbled around the cigarette.

Shocked at his joke, stupid or not, she smiled a little too. "Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to give a woman what she's craving?"

His eyes went wide for a split second and the cigarette would've fallen out of his open mouth if the saliva hadn't held it there.

Then he caught himself and tossed over his pack of cigarettes. She gratefully withdrew one and flung the pack back. Placing it in her mouth she patted her pocket of her jacket. Nothing.

"Need a light?" he asked straightfaced.

She barely caught herself from rolling her eyes. "You noticed that, huh?"

He shrugged and turned away to walk back inside.

"hey! Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped, but didn't turn. "I don't have one either."

She stepped closer to him. "What do you mean? _Yours_ is lit."

He half-turned then, so he could look her in the eye. "It was a match," he said. "I lost my lighter a long time ago," and smirked in her face.

She saw red, and not from the sunset, which was near nearing its end, leaving a red/orange glow on the horizon. Lunging at him, she grabbed him by his lapel and pulled him down to her.

His eyes were a bit wide from shock and his arms were useless. For God's sake, he had almost laid them on her shoulders to catch his balance. And that would have been _bad_. "What the HELL! Mmmph!" he complained as his face drew closer to her.

"Be still," she murmured, "this will only take a second." Her cigarette end lined up with his. "Now breathe," she instructed the dumbstruck cowboy.

He did as told and as his grew brighter, it lit hers as well, and with a sharp inhale, she was enjoying sweet, sweet nicotine.

She released him just as quickly as she had grabbed. Exhaling slightly into the air, she watched the smoke rise into the darkening sky. Stepping around him, she sauntered towards the door.

Her thanks was spoken with smoke so that it made a print against the starry heavens.

He was watching it disappear as he spoke, almost to himself "What about the sunset?"

In that moment, she turned and looked him in the eye. Her face lit only slightly from the last bit of light. He barely could make out her frown, he tried focusing instead on her lips shaping her words: "It's over. Weren't you watching?"

And as she turned back once more and he watched her go in he wondered to himself when it had suddenly become so dark.


	12. Training

A/N: Back from the dead. And finally cranked out another chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.

***

**Training**

"Breathe deeply. Slowly. Iiiiin…and ouuuuut."

A moment passed in the dim room with only the sound of slow breaths responding gently, but purposely to the command.

"Again."

Another deep and meaningful breath punctuated the stillness.

"Good. With each breath, feel your inner chi rising and filling your body, then passing through your knees to your feet and to the floor. Another breath, and this time bring your arms up and in on the inward breath, your knees somewhat bent, then push slightly down for the outward breath and straighten your knees when you feel your chi pass them towards the floor."

Edward did as told, her hands gentle and relaxed, her eyes closed.

Spike noted her straight form. A little too straight. "A little more relaxed Ed. You still are too stiff."

She did not respond, instead she sank a bit deeper and continued the hand movements.

He smiled to himself. She was a quick learner. Her form was improving rapidly as well as her hand movement. Not that he was not surprised; he had long ago recognized her amazing flexibility, but had put it out of mind until now. Her main issue, he told himself, was control of her body. Also, in connection, complete relaxation.

The decision to start her training with this ancient form of martial arts had been almost pre-existent. Relaxation was crucial to jeet kune do, and he was aware of Edward's…inadequacies. Still she made up for them with a deep passion and drive. And enthusiasm. However, she was definitely improving. Tai Chi had turned out to be a good move.

She was certainly turning out better and faster than he had originally planned. A little more practice with this, along with more difficult hand and foot movements and she would really be somewhere. Perhaps they could begin the real training much sooner than he had formerly thought.

Looking at her again with a more critical eye, he noticed how tall she had gotten. She was nearly Faye's height, though still wiry as hell and enough energy as a hundred Eins. And she still had room to grow. Maybe to close his height. He breathed deeply to himself and shook his head.

"Alright," he announced. "That's enough of that."

At this, her cat eyes had sprung open and her undivided attention was on him. However, she did not move from her place.

"You're doing well," he complimented her. "But by now you know that grace does not come on its own. There must be a degree of control behind it or else the movement is lost." He stared into her face, which remained emotionless. She nodded to him. He nodded back. "Two hundred sit ups and one hundred push-ups and you're done for the day." He paused. "Unless of course you wish to continue on later?"

She shook her head at him. "No Spike. I can't. Faye's going to teach me to shoot."

He processed this and almost nodded. "Wait. _Faye's_ teaching you?"

She nodded. "Yes. She told me last night. She wants to help train me."

He scowled. "We'll see about that. Now do your exercises." With that, he left the room in pursuit of Faye.

He stalked into the living room and spotted her reading a magazine on the couch. Her lean body was stretched out and she held the magazine tilted on her chest, her head propped up by the armrest. He rushed up, snatched the magazine from her grasp, and flung it across the room.

"What the hell Faye!?" he spat at her.

Her eyes were round as marbles until she realized what had just happened. She jumped up on the couch and leapt over the back to stand in front of him. "What the fuck Spike!?!" she answered.

"Since when did I say you could train Ed?" he accused her.

Her jaw set. "Since when did I need your permission?"

"Since she came to me and asked me to learn how to fight."

"Since when did she become your top priority? Since when did Ed become so important to you? You never cared about her. Why now?"

"That's none of your business. You knew I've been training her and you stepped in and interfered, just as you are used to doing."

"Well she's learning fighting from you. I wanted to teach her to shoot."

"You're hardly the best shooter, Faye."

"And you are?"

"Damn well better than you and you know it"

"What is your problem? You know I can shoot to save my life or yours if needed, and-"

"You don't need to save my life."

Her eyes flashed. "I wasn't finished Spike. I can shoot damn good. And besides. Who says she needs to be perfect. You have your hands full with all that fighting shit, which, by the way, notice I haven't messed with. She deserves to have a woman train her."

"Why? Why does it need to be a woman? And why does that woman have to be you?"

"Wow. News flash pal. Do you see any other women around?"

"I barely see one right now."

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Watch it," she hissed and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Just because you strut around being macho man and brag about being Mr. Perfect doesn't give you the right to insult the rest of us. You're making a huge deal out of the fact that I actually want to help you train the girl. Is that too much to ask? Or are you too much of an ass to deal with it?"

"I've been dealing with you since you first got here."

"Well deal harder because I'm here whether you like it or not." With that, she turned on her heel. "And I AM training her Spike," came her voice carrying back to him.

He watched her go and let out his angry breath with a hiss. "Fuck," he spat to himself, knowing this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid in the first

place.

***

Spike was in the middle of grabbing something from the fridge, cigarette between his lips, when he heard the sound of a gun going off deep within the bowels of the ship. "What the hell?" he said. And his cigarette fell to the floor as he rushed off to his room to grab his gun.

Grabbing it. He rushed off silently towards where he thinks he heard the shot. Tiptoeing around corners, he aimed quickly at shadows. Another shot and he was at a doorway. He peeked around the corner and he jaw dropped. "No fucking way!"

He stormed into the room and yanked the gun out of Ed's hands. At her cry of dismay, he still turned towards Faye who also held a gun that was pointed at the target at the far side of the room. Her face was pure shock. Her mouth was stuck in a small O and her eyebrows threatened her hairline. It quickly hardened into anger as he approached, his own face white with fury.

"What the _fuck_ Faye!?" he yelled down to her. "I thought I told you to stay out of this and now I find you disobeying me and training her anyway! What is your _deal_?"

Her jaw hardened and she stuck her gun in her back waistband. "I don't have to follow your rules, Spike. You have some _nerve_ talking like that to me, comrade." She turned her jaw up and stared him down.

He shook with rage. "I'm no comrades with a bitch."

And in his fury, he missed her right arm as it flew to his face and smashed into his left cheekbone. For a second they just stared into each other's eyes, then something snapped and Spike leapt at her.

And was held back.

"Whoa!" Evan's voice came. "What's going on?"

"Sh- she _hit_ me man!" Spike declared indignantly. He was on his toes and aching to get back at the violet haired vixen. Evan was straining to hold him back. Finally, he couldn't take it and shoved Spike away from him.

"And what?" he snapped back into Spike's face. "You couldn't take the punch? Seriously, I've seen you take it from guys three times your size? What makes it any different here?"

Spike drew in his lips and inhaled sharply. "She _hit_ me," he repeated, staring Evan straight in the eyes since they were roughly the same height.

Evan glanced behind him as Faye stalked from the room followed by a nervous-looking Ed. Recognition hit his eyes before he made it back to Spike. "Oh. I get it. Because it's her. You can take a hit from anyone else but her. Why is that huh?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "Forget it."

Evan hissed. "Don't you fucking walk away from me! What is your issue?" He reached out and grabbed a hold of Spike's shirt.

Spike tried shrugging him off again, unsuccessfully. "Leave me alone."

Evan refused. "not till I get an answer."

"Fine." Spike relaxed and Evan let go. "She's just butting in my space, taking over just like before. It's just different now."

"Oh? How so?"

"She knew the boundaries before, and respected my space. Now I can't do anything without her sticking her nose in to find out what I'm doing. I was fine all by myself teaching Ed until she had to butt in. Ed asked me. What the hell is with her sudden interest in Ed anyway?"

Evan started laughing.

Spike's eyes flashed. "What?"

"Have you heard yourself man? You're letting a woman get into your mind. Mess with you. What happened to the Spike Spiegel I knew?"

"He died. Remember?"

Evan eyes clouded up for a brief moment and a smirk flitted across his lips. "Yeah. I seem to remember that."

Spike gave a crooked smile. "Fuck you man."

This caused Evan to laugh again. "Ok. Whatever. Now, can you forget about her? Seriously. Is she really worth your time?"

"She's worth your time." Spike said this as he was turning away.

Evan smiled, but it was a cautious smile. "Yeah? So what? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Spike shook his head before walking away. "Nope. Nothing at all, pal."

Evan watched him walk away. His eyes clouding over once more and his mouth twitched with an expression that was definitely not a smile.

***


	13. Agreement

A/N: I'm back! And hopefully this is just what you guys want. If not, let me know how I can improve. I have the basic story idea how this will pan out but if there are details or certain scenes that are desired, let me know.

Erin

* * *

Evan caught up to Faye in the kitchen. Predictably, she had headed for food, and after that big blowup, he didn't blame her.

She saw him and relaxed from the tense state she had been in just before he had entered the room. She must've been expecting Spike and another fight.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his chin onto the top of her head. She relaxed even more in his arms. He smelled her hair; the intoxicating scent of jasmine filled his nostrils. He dropped his head to the side of her neck and breathed in deeply before pressing his lips to the spot. She shook with a slight shiver that ran down her spine.

"You ok?" he mumbled into her skin.

She quivered again, closed her eyes, and pushed herself on him harder.

His response was latching his mouth on her porcelain skin and sucking hard.

She groaned at the pleasurable feelings rushing through her body. Her hands found their way into his whitish hair, tangling in and pulling his head down. She threw her head back and he moved further down, sucking the supple softness of her neck. His own hands roved as far as he could reach them. They rubbed circles over her breasts then kneaded deeply. She moaned again and turned towards him.

Her mouth crashed to his and she took one glance into his eyes before shutting hers. They were a deep grey and the pupils were fully dilated.

A hand of his reached into the small of her back and brought her closer. The other hand smoothed away the hair from her face, and then snaked down her side to her ass. Another groan.

She was so close now she felt the heat radiating off his body. Standing on her toes, she leaned in further and felt a hardness that pressed into her lower abdomen.

With a smirk not quite hidden in her kiss, she snaked her hand down and rubbed the front of his pants purposefully.

A growl flowed from deep in his chest and his teeth nipped at the junction of neck and shoulder.

Faye's knees shook and threatened to give out.

He cupped her ass and lifted her. She was much lighter than he had previously thought.

Her arms encircled his neck and her legs wrapped around his abdomen.

His body responded without thought and bucked into hers. "Not here," he whispered into her ear when he was able to break the kiss. "Your room."

She nodded against him and slid down slowly and smoothly. Taking him by the hand, she led him off, passing by the living room, not noticing a pair of dark eyes following them.

* * *

She stood at the counter again. After that session, she needed some real sustenance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a lanky figure hovering just beyond the doorway. Spike. She watched him come closer, then lean cautiously against the frame.

She took her time selecting and making a small meal for herself. Not that big of a deal when there was only three types of noodles to choose from, but nonetheless she dawdled. She picked up the chopsticks, and then set them down. He hadn't said a word.

"So what? You're treating me civil now?" She asked him finally, her back remaining to him.

He must have been standing there for five minutes at least.

He shrugged. "Depends on what you call civil."

Her hand flew to her jutted hip. "Well, you're not yelling, cursing, or trying to hit me. I call that civil."

He rolled his eyes, scuffing his right foot on the floor. It made a slight screech and he stopped, but studied the black mark that remained.

"So," she started. "What's the deal, hmm?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously came here to tell me something."

"Ever think that this is a kitchen and I might have just wanted food."

"That's true," she mused. "But then you would have just barged in here, not waited for me."

He scratched his head, wondering when she had become so perceptive.

His eyes were burning into the back of her head and she steeled herself for another onslaught.

Instead, she heard his soft voice offer "sorry."

"Huh?" she asked clutching the counter top so that her knuckles turned a bit white.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I lost my cool back there."

No other words came to her head but "damn right you did."

He took a deep breath, doubting the reasoning behind his next offer. "Look, I'm willing to make a deal here. You can help train her."

This was highly surprising. Even more so than the apology. She turned to face him, to look into his eyes, but had trouble meeting his gaze. His eyes darted around the room, only stopping on her for a split second, and that wasn't even her face.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah. That's what I said alright?"

"Ok ok," She replied. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I just wanted to make sure you're ok with it."

He sighed. "I'm not. But I know you won't stop till you get your way, and Evan will get in my face about something that was mine to begin with and then Jet will come in and try to play peacemaker or kick everyone off the Bebop, and you know what? I really don't feel like dealing with all that bullshit right now. Yours is enough." With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

Faye stood there and watched the doorway in thought with a slight smile on her ruby lips.

* * *

She approached him later when he had thought he could relax by himself on the couch. He feigned sleep to try to escape her questions, even throwing in a realistic sounding snore.

"Spike," she sighed. "You don't snore."

He tried to keep it up. Maybe if he ignored her long enough, she would just go away. Too bad, this was Faye Valentine he was trying to ignore. Instead, he got a pillow in his face. Startled, he jumped up only to meet her green eyes dancing above her smirk.

"Jesus Faye," he groaned. "What's the deal? Can't you let a guy sleep in peace?"

She laughed a bit. "I know you weren't sleeping. You don't snore."

He leaned back on the couch, now in a sitting position, and stretched his arms high. They both fell, one to his side, the other to his head to itch it slightly. "I do, actually," he stated. "Jet told me."

"You did," she corrected. "You don't anymore; not since you came back."

He furrowed his brow. How did she know that? He went over possible situations in his head, each one more attractive than the previous. He was still thinking when she moved on.

"So anyway, what are your plans for these lessons for Ed?"

He shrugged. "Well I was going to show her how to use her body as a weapon first, before actually handing one to her."

She smiled. "Ok, but I think she's ready."

"And what, this comes from your expert training eye?" he scoffed.

"Well, have you noticed the change in her?" she asked. Her left hand settled on her jutted hip and she gave him a knowing smile that irked him.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

Faye chuckled slightly, amused he didn't realize it. "She's turned into you." She walked over to the couch and dropped down beside him. "She doesn't run around anymore. She's quiet and slinky. If you talk to her, well, she seems Zen. And I've seen a few practice sessions, she's fast."

He shook his head. "Fast is one thing. She needs more control."

Faye nodded. "That's true. But don't you think that showing her how to shoot a gun will help? It takes a lot of concentration to hit what you're aiming for."

Spike was still skeptical. "I agree with that, I just don't think she's ready yet."

"But it wouldn't hurt to try," she interrupted, giving him an appealing look with her perfectly curved right eyebrow lifted slightly. She let her eyes do the rest of the pleading.

Spike gulped slightly, attempted to breathe and wound up half-choking and coughing into his knees.

Faye chuckled again. A light rolling sound.

He sat up again and took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her no. To fuck off and let him do it his way. She wasn't ready dammit. Instead, what came out when he opened his mouth to tell her so was "Seven o'clock tomorrow, outside on the landing bed." He kicked himself repeatedly to his room that night remembering the triumphant look on her face and how he was only half-upset it was there.

* * *

"Open both your eyes Faye."

"Don't tell me what to do Spike. I know what I am doing." She continued to squint her left eye at the target in front of her.

Ed just looked back and forth between them. There was no way was she getting between this.

"Goddamn it Faye," Spike snarled. "Do you want to show Ed the _wrong_ way to shoot a gun?"

Faye bit her lip to hold back a retort and continued aiming. A brief second then BANG! All three looked at the hole that was six inches from where she was aiming.

"Ha! I told you," he smugly told her, his bare arms folded over his chest. In fact, he only had on a tight white tank to go with his black sweatpants. If he had to do this with her, he was going to make her wish she hadn't forced him into it.

She reeled towards him, her lips pressed tight together, eyes blazing. "Bastard! Why did you distract me like that when I'm trying to show Ed how to-"

"You weren't showing her anything except how to it improperly," he calmly cut in. "You saw the target, but never fixated on it. The lack of concentration, combined with the wrong method resulted in that poor shot."

She gaped at him. How dare he? "I know how to shoot fine, thanks," she replied icily.

"Well, you could do with some lessons as well. For starters, open both your eyes next time." He smirked at her, glad he could finally put her down without her having a return comment.

She turned back to the target with her jaw set. She would show him. She focused on the bull's eye they had set up on the deck. She extended her right arm out in front of her steadily and held it there. About to squint her left eye, she caught herself and kept it open. Two targets swam in her vision until they merged into one with her gun sights pointed to the middle. She fired. A grin turned into her smiling satisfyingly in Spike's face before she walked to the target to inspect the bull's-eye. "Told you Gorgio," she said, rubbing it in. "I just needed to warm up a little."

"Good shot Faye," came Ed's voice and Faye flashed her a genuine smile.

"Thank you Edward," she replied and handed the girl her gun.

Ed's eyes went wide as she was offered the weapon. It was heavier than she expected and her hand dipped under the initial weight. She looked so uncomfortable and clumsy holding it that both Spike and Faye smiled a bit. She tried holding it but her hands had no practice on where the fingers went.

Spike chuckled and stepped forward. "Here, let me help you with that," he offered. He gently placed her hands in the right spots and bent down to show her how to sight and aim. "Remember," he instructed with a grin at Faye. "Keep both eyes open. No squinting."

She rolled her eyes and looked out, across the deck to the ocean to try to hide the slight blush his smile had caused. She glanced back at the sound of a shot. A few inches wide. She puckered her lips and nodded. Not bad.

She looked at Spike and smiled a bit, gloating to him. I told you so, her look said.

He stood up straight from where he had been helping her, holding her gun straight until she could pull the trigger. "I wouldn't be so sure Faye."

He stepped away from Ed. "Go ahead," he instructed her. "Hit the target."

Ed looked very unsure and still clumsy as hell, Faye noticed. Aw hell, she thought. C'mon kid, don't let me down.

The girl held the gun up shakily, and pointed it towards the target. A long hesitation and then, with a jerk the gun fired and Ed, unprepared for the recoil, allowed it jump up and accidentally fired another shot wildly. She dropped the gun with a small shriek.

With that, Faye's hand shot to her face in frustration and embarrassment. Spike would never let her live this one down.

True to that thought, he smirked as he picked up the fallen weapon and turned to face Faye. "I guess we are doing this my way then."

"Lunkhead," she sighed in annoyance and turned back towards the doorway.

She paused only at Edward's voice behind her. "I'm sorry Faye." And she continued inside without a look back.


	14. Actions

Actions

In three weeks, Spike walked into the living room where Faye sat, bored and painting her toenails, Evan was seated across from her, switching from checking out the computer screen in front of him to Faye's exposed cleavage from her leaning over her feet, and Ed was on her Tomato phishing. Jet was just out of sight, though the sound of something sizzling hung in the air with a peculiar scent. When no one looked up at his entry, he frowned a bit and cleared his throat. Again, nothing. The corners of his lips slipped further down.

"Ok, I have an announcement to make," he said to the room, where they all turned to look at him, seemingly surprised to see him standing there. "As you all know, I have been training Edward for a while now." The eyes flicked to her, then back to him. "And the progress has been good. So good, in fact, that I feel she is ready for her first bounty hunt with us."

Faye's eyebrows raised up her forehead. "Oh really? And is this your _expert_ opinion you are giving."

He scowled. "Give it a rest Faye. I already proved that I know more about this than you." He rushed on, as her mouth opened, no doubt to give an angry retort. "And besides, you gave up."

This shut her up. Her mouth closed with a near audible click. He was right, there wasn't anything she could say to dispute him. These last few weeks had her thinking about why she had done it, because she _had_ given up, and Faye Valentine never gave up without a fight. Maybe it had to do with these little looks he gave her. They made her uneasy and she wasn't the only one now. Evan had mentioned three days ago why Spike had seemed to stare at her the other day and she didn't have an answer for him. Except that he must be mistaken; Spike wouldn't waste a moment looking at her if he could help it. But even as she had said that, she somehow knew it wasn't true. Ever since she and Evan had become involved, there had been an increased interest in her. And she could only ignore it at this point, hoping it would go away. Especially before something else happened.

Not in a provoking mood anymore, she changed seats, this time next to Evan and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Spike stood there, shocked in her change in attitude, for a good ten seconds before snapping out of it and headed off to find Jet.

The older man stood in front of the stove, cooking the meal that had spread its scent down the hall into the living room. He didn't say a word as Spike entered, just glanced at him. Spike stood there, leaning against the frame and watched Jet cook. He knew he had heard the conversation, though he wasn't sure if a comment was going to be withheld or not. Ever since he had come back, he had little luck in predicting the moods and actions of his crewmates.

Finally, to break the silence that hung heavier in the air than the smell of meat, Spike offered: "She's ready."

Jet nodded absently to him, tossing the beef lightly in the skillet. "Is that so?"

This offhand comment pissed Spike off. Jet had heard everything, so why was he pretending otherwise? "Stop it."

This caused Jet to pause, place the skillet carefully on a cool burner, and then turn to the younger man. He wiped his hands on the ridiculous apron, untied in, and laid it on the counter. "Alright, you want to talk? Hangar, now."

Spike shrugged and followed him out to where the ships were stored. The door had barely shut when Jet opened his mouth. "What is your problem exactly Spike?"

"_My_ problem?" Spike asked, incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? It's everyone else that has a problem. You all are acting different around me and I don't care for it."

Jet laughed. "Us? No, Spike. You are mostly definitely not the same person we all knew a year ago. You are acting like a goddamned teenager around us, with your moods and your crush, or whatever it is, on Faye. If you have feelings for her, do us all a favor and man up now; it will save us problems down the road."

Spike's eyes almost popped out his head. "Crush on Faye? Are you crazy? That stupid wench? She's a waste of space and my time."

Jet shook his head with a knowing smile on his face. "Maybe last year, Spike-o. But things have changed somehow. Don't think any of us have missed your little spells around her since she and Evan have started shacking up together. He certainly hasn't missed it. He came up to me two days ago and asked me if there was any past history between you two or if maybe he was seeing things."

He cut off Spike. "I told him no, ok?" But when Spike visibly relaxed he continued, "That's as far as I know at least. If there was anything, I don't want to know about it. But don't you dare think about fucking up how this ship is running." His voice was low and threatening now. "Leave her alone. Leave them both alone. You want to train Ed, that's fine. But don't be dragging anyone else into it. Got it?"

Spike stared at him, his jaw fixed tight. With a curt nod from him, Jet turned on his heel and left, apparently heading back to the cooking.

He left, and Spike released an angry hiss into the air. "Dammit," he cursed. "Fucking shit! This is just perfect." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and with shaking hands tried to light it. He fumbled with the lighter and accidentally dropped it. In his moment of frustration he kicked it across the space and heard it ricochet several times. He sighed, removed the cigarette from his lips and placed it behind his ear. He was near the wall and after several attempts at deep breaths failed, he pulled his right arm back and launched an assault on the metal. It gave slightly and dented under the force. He stared at the indentation for a moment then glanced to his beloved Swordfish. He needed to escape now.

* * *  
Escape turned out to be a crappy, run-down bar in a half-demolished city on Earth. Not one for spectacle, he had turned down any thoughts of entering the flashier one a few doors down with neon flashing lights and an obnoxious bell that appeared to ring whenever the door opened.

"Hell no" he thought and took an abrupt turn into the one that didn't even have a fully functioning door. The crowd inside seemed to be his sort: moody but silent. This suited him well and when he sat at the bar and asked for whisky, no one gave him a second glance.

Silence was good and something he was much less accustomed to on the Bebop now. More people means more sound. It had been good when it was just he and Jet. No unnecessary conversations, no super complicated plans. In, out, and done jobs and the money had been steady if not plentiful. There was always something falling apart or someone to pay off due to Spike's excessive force or gung-ho attitude. But it was simple and expected. When other people were thrown into the mix was when complications arose. He didn't mind Ed nearly as much now than when she had first shown up and he had grown to respect her guts and mind ever since he had started training her.

The other ones, he could do without. What had the girl ever done for anyone but herself? And Evan? He was an even bigger wildcard in Spike's opinion. He regretted saving him from the hospital and bringing him back to the Bebop. Sure he had been friendly with him once, but that had been before the back-stabbing (quite literally in Spike's opinion) and now their newfound camaraderie seemed to be plagued by yet another woman. And once again, Spike was putting her over the friendship. Jealousy and bitterness were both feelings he was familiar with though he knew not what to do with them except reflect on his situation.

"I knew her first," he thought to himself, not realizing he spoke it aloud.

"Is that so sonny?" came a creaky voice from his left.

He turned slightly and saw who was speaking to him: a white haired older man with a baseball cap on. He was nursing a large drink and Spike smelled scotch. When Spike said nothing, the man turned to his comrades sitting to his left. "Looks like another who has given up," he said to them.

The one next to him, dressed in a white cotton shirt and straw hat lifted his own drink to his lips, taking a gulp, before speaking. "Seems that way.

The third, who seemed a bit out of it to Spike, spoke up also. "I remember when we all gave up, years and years ago…" he trailed off and the first spoke up angrily, setting his glass down hard so that some contents slopped over the brim onto his wrinkled hand.

"That was you, you idiot! _I_ never gave up on anything in my life!"

"Quiet you two," the second admonished. "You both gave up. Me, on the other hand…"

The bickering among the men amused Spike for a brief moment and he stood, downing the remains in his glass and throwing down a few woolongs. "Thanks for the pep-talk," he said lightly, mostly to himself and left.

Walking down the street back to his ship, he kept his head down in his slouched position, hands in his pockets. Without picking his head up, he viewed the scenery as he went, out of the corner of his eye. The buildings all appeared quite dilapidated, though that was expected since Earth still experienced daily rock showers.

His gaze passed over the obvious hookers with their cheap clothing and high heels and the dirty children digging through the trash looking for a meal that would feed themselves and their siblings. It was the same on every planet. The gap between haves and have-nots had widened dramatically since he had been a child so that the middle class of the solar system had just about vanished. Corruption and greed had driven the wedge so deep that it appeared there was no hope for it to be corrected. The Syndicates appeared to offer a solution to the poor, but they were only pawns in the greater plan of those in power and Spike knew all about that.

He was remembering those years when his eyes caught shadowy figures in an alley to his left. Something exchanged hands. Whistling, he changed direction and crossed the street into a run-down convenience store. Cheerfully he went up the register with a pack of smokes to buy. A harried looking woman came out of the back. She glanced at the pack he had set down on the counter, seemingly annoyed she had been disturbed for such a small purchase.

"Five woolongs," she told him flatly.

He handed her fifty. She stared at it a second then back at him. "I'll also take the names of the men across the street."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. Handed him back the extra. This interested Spike more and he handed her another fifty.

She bit her lip. "Ok. The big one is Terry Martinez and the other two are his minions, Jay Dunham and Mike Walden."

He nodded, taking in the information. "And they do a lot of bad stuff around here?"

She nodded, still clutching the hundred woolongs in her hand.

He put the carton in his pocket and walked to the door. He stopped at her voice.

"So what? Are you a cop or something?"

He smiled and turned back. "Just your everyday cowboy, ma'am," he told her and walked out the door.  
* * *

It was later that night when Spike arrived back at the Bebop. Whistling faintly, he passed Jet sitting on the couch and handed him a money card. Jet looked the card, confused, then looked back at Spike. "What's this?"

Spike shrugged. "Your cut."

"Huh? My cut of what?" Jet asked.

"The bounty," Spike replied. "There should be 500,000 there." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving Jet to realize that Spike had taken in a million woolong bounty by himself.

* * *  
Tracing the money card was easy. Especially when you had a hacker ally. Jet was amazed to find that Spike had taken down not just one, but three criminals on his trip off the ship. And that wasn't all that Jet found out.

"Where did the other two million go?" Jet asked Spike quietly in the hallway after Edward had pulled up the arrest record for the three criminals. "Together those three were worth three million. You led me to believe you were giving me half. So where is the rest?"

Spike stared the older man straight in the eye. "I don't have it, in case that's what you are inferring."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Jet was angry, not really for the lost money since it easily could have gone to paying off damages Spike had caused. No, he was pissed that Spike went off without telling him and collared three hardened crooks by himself. He could have died and Jet would never have known.

Spike didn't say anything but continued to look at Jet. Jet's mouth tightened and his fist clenched. Then he sighed and relaxed. "Just tell me you blew up a building or something, huh?"

Spike shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want to hear."

Jet rolled his eyes and stalked off.

Spike turned toward his door, which Jet had approached him outside of, and another voice made him stop still.

"So what did you really do with the money?"

It was Faye. She was standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall.

Spike sighed. "Didn't you hear Jet? I blew a building up. End of story."

"Ha," she said flatly. "Good one. Try again."

"I really don't see why it is any of your business." His hand was tense at his side, though he didn't open the door to escape yet.

She walked closer. "If you're holding out on Jet then it is my business."

"Since when did you care about Jet?" This was a valid question, and he was interested in what her excuse would be.

"Because," she started and slightly hesitated. "He's a comrade, same as you and he deserved more than that half-assed explanation."

"Well according to what I saw, Jet looked fine with it. He's not the one arguing with me here."

"What the hell Spike!" she spat, coming much closer. "When did you become such an asshole?"

He still faced the door, unable to turn to meet her eye. "Since I came back apparently. I had thought I was always one, but evidently I was mistaken." He stood there, unable to go in, but wishing she would just leave him in peace. Couldn't she see what he was going through?

He sighed. She didn't say another word, but he knew she was close behind him. He put his hand to the door and it opened gently. He stepped through and turned to the doorway to where she had now moved. "Spike," she started then saw his face and stopped.

He raised his hand and closed the door, his eyes on Faye's face though he didn't see her. Instead he saw the dozen or so kids he had split the money upon and the look on _their_ faces. The balance had swung just a little more toward the have-nots and maybe tonight he could finally have a little restful sleep.

A/N: Hello all. Sorry about the delay. This chapter was a little bit of a challenge for me to write since it goes in different directions. I just decided to keep writing once I started and see where my muse brought me. I tried to keep all in character and even included some familiar faces for a brief cameo (I don't own them either). I tried to make this not a filler, though now looking back it seems more and more like it. I was planning to include the whole crew more in this chapter, but Spike just took over with all that introspection bit. I will be doing a whole crew bounty mission soon (hopefully next chapter, muse permitting). Thanks again for reading and any reviews are welcome.  
Erin


	15. Plans

_Here we go! A new chapter, possibly the longest ever! I want to thank all who have written a review, favorited me or any of my stories, or for just taking the time to read anything I have written. You all are amazing and wonderful people and you certainly helped me find my groove to get this chapter out. I've noticed the great diversity in where my readers are logging on throughout the world and I find that astounding. Thank you once again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you don't, (or do!) please leave me a review. I'm trying to be a bit more descriptive and taking more time to build up to the action and not rush through this._  
_Love you all,_  
_Erin_

**Plans **

The next morning, he awoke to knocking. "Mmmph, go 'way!" he called, thinking it was far too early for any disturbances.

The knocking ceased and he sighed, thinking that whomever was there had left. To his annoyance, the door opened. He opened his mouth again, and then closed it, seeing who was there.

"Are you getting up or what?" Ed seemed a bit incredulous that he was still in bed.

He groaned. "Why? What time is in anyway?" He picked his pillow up and pressed in on his face.

She scoffed, moved closer and yanked it off him. "For your information, it's two in the afternoon."

He sighed. She was starting to sound like Faye, but as he liked Ed more now and since she was a lot younger, he tolerated it. "It's still too early; come back in a hour." He rolled over, hoping she would leave him in peace. No luck.

"Spike!" she exclaimed. "I thought you of all people would want to come along for my first bounty."

This startled him so much that he turned back over to her. "What's that?"

Ed rolled her eyes. "Glad I got your attention. I was looking up bounties since you said I was ready. Jet helped me pick through and he thinks that there is one that sounds pretty good."

By this time, Spike was wide-awake. He swung his legs down and planted his feet firmly so he could stand.

Ed waited a bit impatiently as rifled around, looking for his suit. As soon as he had buttoned the pants and reached for his shirt, she turned and motioned to him. "C'mon. You can do that out there. You are a _guy_ you know."

She kept to a fast pace to the living room and plopped herself down in front of her computer. "Come see Spike!"

He entered after her, his shirt on, but not buttoned and squatted next to her. He had effectively avoided everyone else in the room, which was in effect, everyone. In the back of his mind, he took that to be a bad sign, but focused on the screen where Ed was pointing.

"Vincent Volaju," he stated and noticed in amusement Faye jumping up.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Spike!" Ed admonished lightly, but laughed the same as him.

Faye, noticing this, frowned. "Screw the both of you. That wasn't funny," she said and plopped back down on the couch next to Evan.

He looked to her, confusion showing in furrowed brow. "Old friend?"

"If only you knew," she muttered, crossing her arms. "So who is this guy that we're going after anyway?"

This made Spike pause. "Wait a minute. I though this was Ed's bounty."

Faye looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "Uh, duh, lunkhead? And who do you think is going to be helping her?"

He stood and turned to her, rolling his eyes. "Uh, me?" he answered, mocking her.

Faye was about to answer him, her mouth had opened sharply and wide, but Jet cut her off effectively.

"Actually Spike, I think we should _all_ be working on this. _Together_," he stated, with emphasis on "all" and "together". "It's a simple bounty. A bit boring, but good for teaching."

This was not how Spike wanted it to go at all, and he was regretting getting out of bed. "I really don't see how this small fry" he jerked his thumb in the direction of the screen "is a good bounty for any more than two people."

"Well Spike," Jet said. "If it's too below you, you can sit this one out. There are others that need some practice."

This was met with skepticism. "Like who?"

Evan cleared his throat. "Like me?" he answered Spike with slightly narrowed eyes.

Spike snorted. "Like you've never had the experience of personally tracking someone down. The only difference here is you have to try really, _really_ hard not to kill them. I'm sure _that_ new practice will take some time getting used to for you."

Evan stiffened and stood. "Is there a point to this pissy fit you are throwing?" he said, his voice low and little more than a whisper. "I was under the impression we had come to some understanding, but if I am wrong, by all means, tell me now." There was an undercurrent of danger in his voice that both Faye and Spike remembered well, though the others in the room tensed as well, watching the two men square off.

Then, as soon as it began, it ended. Spike shrugged and turned back to Ed. Everyone else relaxed as well and waited for the green haired man to finish looking the biography over. He nodded, seemingly to himself, and stood to face the others, yet again.

"So," he started. "Alexandr Taylan. Wanted for armed robbery of several shipments of electronics in Old Asia. 200,000 Woolongs."

He glanced at Jet who seemed to see the disappointment behind Spike's eyes. "Hey," the older man said. "I offered to let you sit out."

Spike sighed, knowing that Jet was right and he didn't want to sit out on Ed's first bounty even if it was a small fry.

"What does he look like?" Faye asked, and Spike exhaled softly before responding.

"6 foot even, 190 pounds. Average looking guy, with dark brown hair and eyes. Ed, send everyone a picture," he instructed the fire-haired girl. With a few paid types, she hit enter.

"There," she said. "All of you should have his picture on your comm. unit."

"Well," Evan stated. "That's nice, except I don't have one."

Everyone looked surprised at him. They had all assumed he had one. This made Spike think of another predicament. "How are we all going to get to this place" he read off the screen "Hong-Kong?"

The others look at him, confused by his question. Faye is the first to respond "The Bebop? Is that what you mean?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah Faye, The Bebop will be getting us to that part of Earth, but I was really referring to when we leave the Bebop to go get this guy. As in, my ship only carries one?"

This was a dilemma. Faye frowned. "Mine too," she agreed.

"And mine," Jet chimed in.

This left the remaining two a bit annoyed. It appears there was more that needed to be planned out before this bounty could be hunted.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Spike stated to the rest of the crew. They were seated in the living room again, later that day, after running through scenarios. "Ed's coming with me in the Swordfish?"

"Yes Spike," Jet answered, while the others nodded.

"And where exactly is she supposed to sit?" he asked.

Faye snorted. "It's not like you have to fit another grown person in there with you. She's limber, she can manage." Evan was going to be riding with her, but since they had grown so close, neither seemed to mind that much.

Spike turned to Ed. "So kid, where do you think you'll fit?"

She shrugged plainly, her shirt slipping a little off her right shoulder. "As long as you don't tie Ed to the roof like Faye," she answered, glancing at Faye. The purple-haired woman was shot a glare by Jet.

"You tied her to the _roof_?" he inquired, his jaw working itself a bit tense. The crew knew he loved the girl as a surrogate daughter and tended to be a bit overprotective, though Spike tended to agree with Jet about this.

Even Evan looked at her with shocked eyes.

She jutted her chin out defensively, her green eyes flashing, though her hand movement was dismissive. "Chill, ok? She was fine…_Right_ _Edward_?" The emphasis was blatant, but that was how she worked. Threats of displeasure were commonplace and had often worked in her favor.

Ed gave her a knowing smile, but looked at the others, focusing mainly on Jet. "Ed's hands and feet went to sleep from the rope being so tight."

Faye's jaw dropped. "You little twerp!" she cried, and started after the younger girl.

Spike held back his laughter as he reached for an arm at the same time Evan did. Then the three noticed the situation: Faye in the middle with each man holding an arm. Spike reacted as if he had been burned and dropped his hand away quick. To recover, he scratched his head and turned to Ed.

"What do you say we go figure this arrangement out?" he asked her and was relieved to see her nod. She had noticed the awkwardness as well. Jet moved with them, presumably to go check the Hammerhead out. Ein followed the two men and the girl to the hangar.

That left the couple standing there, Evan still holding Faye's arm, though now it seemed a bit possessive. When he still didn't let go, Faye cleared her throat. He kept holding and it felt a bit tight to her. "Um, Evan? You can let go now. I'm fine."

He hesitated for a split second, then released. There were slight red marks where his fingers had been, though Faye didn't bring attention to them, either by rubbing her arm or mentioning them. It was only a little mistake, she thought to herself. He just wasn't paying attention close enough. She smiled at him and wrapped her right hand in his left. "Should we see how we will fit?" she asked and was delighted when he nodded with a smile to match hers.

* * *

If she hadn't been dating him, she would never have agreed to this. Luckily, he was skinny, unlike Whitney. She shuddered in reflection. She still wasn't sure how she had crammed them both into the small cockpit. This time around, she was able to breathe. Faye found that she could still reach all controls when she sat on his lap, but the fit was still tight and would have been extremely uncomfortable if it had been any other man's lap. Like Spike. And with that thought, she blushed deep red and was glad she was still sitting on Evan's lap so he couldn't see her face. She wasn't sure why that thought had popped into her brain, nor why this was her reaction. She thought she was over him. It must have just been that last encounter that made her muddled. The last time they had touched had been when she punched him in the face.

Hands around her waist reminded her who was behind her and she reached her left arm around Evan's shoulders so she could kiss him.

He kissed her back then asked "Why are you blushing?"

It was asked so straightforward and without any teasing that she froze and blushed more, having forgotten her reaction to her thoughts. Then she smiled a little and tried to be convincing. "I feel you," she whispered into his ear, though no one could hear them. Besides, she knew the others were still at the lunkhead's ship, trying to get two in the cockpit.

A predatory look crossed his face and she received an unexpected bite on her jaw. His arms wrapped further around her, bringing her even closer, while his hands squeezed her legs, smooth and porcelain. She squirmed. Now she would have been telling the truth, but it made her feel slightly suffocated.

"Can we get out now?" she asked, "It's getting a little tight in here."

He chuckled low, almost like a growl and bit into her skin again, her shoulder this time.

She jumped, not very relaxed, and hit the button that popped her side door open. Then with a little maneuvering, she shot out, breathing deep on the deck.

He climbed down after her, slower and more deliberate. Concern marred his brow and he reached for her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Her actions had confused him and he couldn't come up with a reason why she had escaped the pod so quickly. His face skewed to a frown when she avoided his touch and set off for the door that led to the inside of the ship.

"Be right back," she called over her shoulder. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

* * *

Breathing deep, confined in another tight space, she sat on the seat and placed her head in her hands. What was her deal? Why was she acting and thinking this way? She was happy, wasn't she? Of course she was, she told herself, almost forcefully. She was in a healthy relationship, with a man she cared for, and cared for her. A wry smile crossed her face. Who would have ever guessed she would have these thoughts about Vicious, or Evan, as he was called now.

She shook her head and stood, pressing the button that opened the door. She would give this her all. She really needed to get over Spike.

They were all still in the hangar when she waltzed back in and proceeded to wrap an arm around Evan's waist, bringing her other hand up to set on his chest. He was a bit hesitant, but brought his hand to rest just above her curved swell on her backside.

They stood watching the others try to figure out how Ed was going to fit in with Spike. Evidently it was a greater issue than Faye had thought. It didn't help that the cockpit of the Swordfish was smaller than the Redtail's. Faye watched in amusement as combination after another was tried and failed. She leaned into Evan's chest and spoke to him softly. "Now you see why I tied her to the roof."

He chuckled. "I guess I do. But who would have thought this would be so difficult? He's certainly picky."

"That he is," she agreed.

* * *

"Dammit Ed," Spike hissed. "Stop squirming!" He was cramped and getting pissed. Ed wasn't helping by moving constantly.

"You're stabbing me with you elbow!" she replied, from his right rear.

"Do you want it to be your head?" he retorted, and shifted his body forward slightly. "Is that better?"

"A little," she sighed. "But that really doesn't matter right? If this is the best we can do, then it's going to have to work."

He certainly agreed and if she wasn't going to throw a fit, then he wouldn't complain either. "Ok," he announced. "That's it. Out!" He popped the top and they both climbed out, glad to be unconfined.

Jet helped Ed down, though she would have preferred to leap. She figured that this was an aftereffect from Faye's mistreatment and was amused at his response.

"Well?" Jet inquired. "Figure something out?"

Spike mock scowled. "Yeah, Faye had a good idea with those ropes."

"Spike!" Ed said, scrunching up her nose and punching him in the arm. "We got it," she corrected to her father figure. "We'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself," Spike teased. "You're going to have to be the one transporting the bounty head once we catch him. Neither Faye nor I have any more room."

"That's fine," Jet answered. He looked over at Faye and Evan huddled close and then spoke again. "What are we going to do about a comm. unit for him? I don't know if there is anywhere on this planet we can get one for cheap."

Spike shrugged. "Not my problem," he stated. "C'mon kid," he said to Ed and headed back towards inside. She followed, though Faye stopped them briefly.

"Are we done?" she asked them both. Spike shrugged and kept walking, leaving Ed to nod the affirmative.

Jet approached the couple next. "Faye, do you have any idea where we can pick up a comm. unit?"

She gave him a strange look. "Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged. "You're from Earth right?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed into Evan's chest. "I was. You're forgetting that my memories of this planet are from 50 years ago!"

His face met palm as he pressed his right hand to his forehead. "Right. Sorry. Looks like I have things to do. I'll see what I can find out." He marched off into the ship as well with Ein in tow, leaving Faye and Evan alone.

Evan turned back to Faye now, glad that everyone had left. "Are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit edgy."

She smiled at him and nodded her head sharply. "Yes, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Her green eyes focused on his grey ones and stayed fixed for a moment.

"You're acting a bit…different."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, but looked deep in her eyes as if he could read her thoughts.

It unnerved her a bit and she took a step back. "I'm going to go get some stuff together for the bounty hunt." She turned and walked away to her room, leaving Evan with a frown and furrowed brow as he watched her retreating back.

* * *

Jet found an extra comm. unit somewhere; Faye had no idea where, whether he bought it off the street in the dusty town nearby of if it had been hidden in the junk around the ship. It functioned enough and Jet programmed all the numbers needed into it.

Now they were going over a game plan. They were going to go in as teams.

"So me and Faye will-" he was cut off.

"I'm going with Faye," Evan stated low, with a faint nuance of a threat.

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, man. Just don't let her screw up. I'll go with Ed then."

Faye laughed, trying to ease the tension. "I don't screw up anymore Gorgio. I'm more worried about you, weak and rusty."

He smiled at this, ignoring the look on Evan's face, and scoffed at her. "5% of my share I'll be the one to nab him."

"You're on," she shot back, sticking her chin up, never backing down from a bet. Then she realized, as his hand shot out, that he meant to shake on it.

She reluctantly put her right hand to his for a brief moment, and then drew it away quickly. Turning, she pulled Evan with her towards her ship, noting his stiff stance and wanting to head off any arguments.

They settled in her cockpit, though Faye kept a tense seat, waiting for the others in front of her to take off.

In these few moments, she felt his deep breath as his chest pushed into hers. His arms, wrapped around her torso tightened. "I didn't like that, Faye. You and I both know how he feels, you don't need to flirt and encourage him."

Faye rolled her eyes, though glad he couldn't see her face. "You're joking, right? Flirting? That's not what it was at all."

He exhaled, and she tensed again. He sounded really angry. "I know what I saw, and it certainly looked to me like you were enjoying the attention. I asked you this before; I'm going to ask you again. Is there, or was there something between the two of you?"

"Evan, I already answered, and the it hasn't changed. Nothing is there. I don't want to be with Spike, I want to be with you. Can you believe me now?" Faye was getting pissed, but not nearly as much as she wanted to. This guy pissed off, behind her, was not something she wanted.

"You never…you didn't…," he fumbled for the words.

"No I didn't sleep with him, or even try. Nothing physical happened. But it sure has between you and me. So what does that tell you?" Her question was blunt and she could tell his mind was reeling a bit.

A few moments pause. "Alright," was all he replied.

She found herself breathing easier and sat more comfortably, now that she didn't feel as though she was under attack.

They sat silently and patiently while the others climbed into their ships. The hangar doors opened slowly, making that horrible grinding noise that Faye hated. The Swordfish went first, being pulled out onto the deck so Spike could stretch her wings. A whistle filled the airwaves, then without warning, she shot off the deck with Ed screeching. "Spiiiiiiike!"

Faye held back a chuckle as she watched the ship streak off and the Hammerhead after. Now it was her turn. Quickly she took off as well, following the two ships with the sun at their back. She just hoped this plan worked out and nothing went wrong. It needed to work, for her and the others. The bounty captured symbolized normalcy and would hopefully ease tensions. Money tended to do that.

* * *

_Oh boy. So what's the plan? Knowing them it probably isn't much, huh? Does that mean trouble ahead? You bet it does! The question is: how much trouble and what problems does it cause? Review if you like, or just send a message for the hell of it. Thanks again,_  
_Erin._


	16. Bounty part 1

As she quickly caught up to the other two ships, she tried to glance into the others' cockpits to glimpse the mood that was set on their faces. The auto-tinting prevented this and the silence over the air increased Faye's anxiety. She prided herself on reading people, but when she couldn't see or hear, she felt like a fish out of water. It was moments like these that pushed her instincts to the limits.

A grip to her abdomen region reminded her that she wasn't alone, but she wished he would let her concentrate on what was to come. Zooming along, Spike took the lead and led his comrades towards a city looming in the distance. Faye had no idea that Earth still had such a sprawling urban center, since the frequent rock showers tended to destroy whatever they fell upon. But it made sense that the bounty would be there since it was always hard to single an individual out of a crowd.

Spike was scanning the area they flew towards, just as surprised as the rest of the crew at how big the city was. "Ed," he spoke to his tag-along. "What's the location that Taylan was last spotted in?" He wanted to plug the data into the ship's computer to find an area nearby that they all could park their ships.

"It's called the French District. It runs from the center to the northeast section, roughly 4 square kilometers."

He nodded and attempted to plug this info into the computer, while navigating his ship.

"Here," she said and reached her arms around his to touch the screen. He was amazed at her flexibility as much as her speed with inputting the information. Within a few seconds, a map of the French District shot onto the screen with a few areas highlighted in green and some in red.

He glanced from the screen to the surroundings. "'kay Edward. What do the colors mean?"

"Red are the places that Taylan has been spotted at within the last few days. Green indicates the places that are big enough to land the ships together, either low building tops or parking lots," she stated matter-of-factly.

Spike nodded, still amazed by her brilliance with computers and programming. "Right. So let's start out in the farthest northeast section and work our way in."

He broadcast over the channel to the others and led the way to the first landing location. The three ships zoomed off together towards the northeast most section of New Hong Kong. The tight grouping of the three made more than one pair of eyes curiously rise to the skies to watch them pass. An odd assortment: the red, sleek monoracer; stocky, silver zipcraft; and yellow tow-craft bringing up the rear. A moment overhead, and then they were gone. Reaching the first target, a medium sized parking lot, they set down in an uncharacteristically neat row, and then climbed out onto the asphalt.

Smells assaulted their noses first: smog, garbage, the hotdog cart on the corner, and the indescribable scent of many people in close quarters. Sounds followed immediately with the beeps of horns, roars of ship thrusters, peoples' voices: all these faded soon into a dull background conglomeration. Spike had been the last to climb out of his ship. Checking the map one last time, he memorized their present location and where Taylan was spotted. "Ok," he announced. "The hotel is this way." He pointed to his left, down the sidewalk to a bright blue building a block away.

Faye saw Spike sigh in frustration when the mime tried to rope him into playing along, and giggled slightly. Then he noticed her. A furious blush rose to her cheeks and she vigorously shook her head as he came her way to stand right in front of her. "What the hell?" she cried, and stepped backward to put distance between them. He continued stepping in her face as she retreated. Others were laughing now, including her shipmates, to her chagrin and her eyebrow began to twitch. She gritted her teeth and reached her right arm behind her to feel her gun placed under her jacket in her back waistband. "Back off," she hissed and gripped on its handle. He didn't hear, or just plain ignored her. Suddenly, she whipped the gun out and shoved it in his face. No one was laughing now. Jet groaned and hit his head with his palm, though there was no way he was going to get in front of her gun. Some mothers even gasped and tried to turn their children away from the scene. The mime seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, though that was forgivable considering he had a Glock 30 pointed straight between his eyes. "I thought I said to back off," she repeated, this time louder so others could hear.

Finally Evan stepped forward and pulled her away, though wisely didn't say anything against her actions. She replaced the gun in her waistband and stalked off in the opposite direction with his arm steadily around her. She turned to glare at the clown one last time to make him really think twice next time and caught Spike's gaze. He was calm-faced, but the look in his eyes when he caught her was a whole different story. They danced and sparkled and she knew that he was amused with her actions. This caused a small warmth to settle in her stomach and sit there as she walked on. A slight smile crossed her lips and when she glanced at him over Evan's shoulder again, she made sure he saw it as well.

The moment between them lasted a split second, but sustained each to the hotel. At the doors before entering, they plugged in headsets and set identical frequencies on the comm. units to keep in contact with each other. Keeping with the plan then, Jet entered alone and went straight for the front desk to try to pry information on Taylan, who had stayed in the hotel for two days

The elevator ride up was a bit awkward. Spike felt as if he checked his gun ten times to avoid looking at Faye. He didn't see her fidgeting as well, apparently as uncomfortable. The alarm binged for the 35th floor and the doors slid open. They filed out into the hall and took a right, walking toward room 3589.

"So what are we trying to do here again?" Evan asked Spike and Faye. They glanced at each other and Spike answered.

"We just want to take a look around the room. Taylan was here just yesterday. Maybe he left something behind."

"Isn't that unlikely?" Evan pressed.

Faye responded this time. "It is, but we need to tie up all loose ends before we can move to the next location. Jet's going to find out the names of the maids who cleaned this floor, and possibly the room, so we can go interview them later as well."

He was skeptical. "You're always this thorough?"

Faye laughed. "Hardly. This is just to show how it's supposed to be done."

Evan smirked in reply. "You usually go in guns blazing, huh?"

"Damn straight," she answered. "Though most of the destruction comes from the other one." She shot a playful smile at Spike who threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh forgive me, but I believe it was _you_ who single handedly destroyed that casino we met in." She merely laughed and checked her gun again.

Nearing the room, they became silent and filed into a straight line. Spike took the lead, followed by Faye, Evan, and Ed in the rear. All had their guns out, though that was only a precaution. Reaching the door, they stood for a moment, trying to hear anything from the room. With his ear to the door, Spike grinned and poked Faye with his elbow. "I hear moaning," he whispered to her.

Her face lit up. "Oh this is going to be fun," she murmured back, stiffening for the entry. They heard a slight scream from the room and nodded to each other.

He put up three fingers, then two, then one and without any warning to the inhabitants, kicked the door in.

Faye was quick at his back and had to restrain her giggles when she saw the scene inside. The couple on the bed had apparently been going at it, quite roughly too. The initial scream from the girl had been of pleasure, though the second one had not. The man, who was frozen behind her, had a rather large chunk of black hair laced in his fingers that seemed to have been attached only a split second ago. The surprise entry had caused the jerk that pulled it out.

The rest of the crew filed in, including Edward, who seemed as amused as the others.

"What the fuck?" the girl shrieked as she attempted to pull the sheets up around her with one hand while the other was brought to the back of her head, no doubt where the hair had been.

The man grabbed for his pants on the floor and hurriedly slipped into them, the condom still hanging off his half-stiff dick. "What's going on?" he gasped, obviously shaken.

Spike wasted no time and stepped up to him, training his gun. "Alexandr Taylan?"

The man gulped and the girl shrieked again, trying to sink beneath the covers. "S-sorry," he offered to Spike, all the while staring at the gun. "I don't know who that is."

Faye stepped forward as well, her gun pointed at the girl. "Get dressed. Get out," she ordered, no nonsense. The girl took no time, scrambling for her clothes, throwing her shirt on backwards even, and darted out the door without looking back.

The man watched her go, then looked back to the bounty hunters. "I swear I have no idea who you are talking about."

Spike didn't take his eyes off him, though spoke to Edward now. "Ed?" he asked, with a low tone, the intent of it clear.

She took a moment, clicking buttons. She nodded after about ten seconds. "It's not him."

Spike nodded and lowered his gun. Faye and Evan did the same.

"Sorry about that," Spike told him, as he replaced the weapon.

"N-no problem," the guy said, and shakily laughed. The relief was apparent in his eyes. "Who is this guy?"

"Just a low-life bounty," Faye replied, her eyes already scanning the room.

"You're bounty hunters?" he asked again, the shock still in his voice. "I guess I could've figured that."

"We just need to search the room," Evan said, speaking up for the first time. "It will only take a moment."

"Oh, ok," he answered. "Do you need any help?"

Spike smiled wryly at the offer. "That's ok. We got it. Was there anything in the room though when you checked in?"

The guy actually rubbed his chin as he thought. "Not that I can remember. I checked in only an hour ago though so I have no idea about before that."

"Alright," Spike answered. "Faye?" he asked.

She popped up from next to the bed where she was searching. "Nothing. Either he left nothing or it was picked up by housekeeping."

"Ok," Spike replied. "Let's go." He smiled at the guy. "Sorry about that. Hope we didn't ruin your night."

"Oh," the man laughed. "You didn't. I think I'll just stay in a hotel that has two locks on the door from now on."

They all chuckled and left, closing the door behind them.

They walked towards the elevator. Ed had her nose buried in her comm. unit, pushing buttons and frowning. "Spike, you might want to take a look at this," she finally said, holding out the comm. unit to him.

He glanced at it briefly and shrugged. "Yeah, kid. What is this?"

"I took a picture of the guy who was in that room. Something seemed off about him," Ed told Spike.

He shrugged, not too concerned. "Well, we did just bust in on him while he was having sex. I'd be pretty freaked out too."

"I know, but he seemed too willing to please. I would have honestly told us to fuck off, guns or no guns."

At this remark, Faye and Evan turned to stare at Ed as well. Spike was already standing shocked, his mouth slightly agape.

She smiled a bit at the others' reactions to her off-hand comment. Faye and Evan recovered after a moment, shrugged, and continued to the elevators. They got in one and Ed and Spike decided to wait for the other.

It arrived only a few seconds after the other had started a descent. They got in the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. Ed continued on to Spike, who remained looking at her. "Anyway, I processed it and I came up with this." She hit a few buttons and the image changed into another. She showed him this one too.

He frowned. This guy looked familiar. "What did you do?" he asked, much more curious now.

"I call it Shape-shifter. I hacked it together the other day. When I take a photo of anyone, I can morph the image in any way to try to match it to photos I can find of other people. Kind of like those glasses you had right?"

Spike was speechless, but deeply impressed. "Damn, kid," he breathed. "Why the hell didn't we do this earlier?"

"Ed was happy with what she was doing before. The Bebop was safe and Ed didn't see the need to leave it much."

"And now?" he asked, seeing her again in a whole new light.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and he swore he saw a fierceness that wasn't there when she had joined the crew. "I told you, Spike," she answered, after a brief hesitation. "I want to catch bad guys and make them pay now. Hacking just doesn't cut it anymore."

He whistled low. Her changed attitude deeply impressed him. "Who is this guy now?" asked, referring to the new photo. "I feel like I've seen him before."

"You have," she nodded. "Samuel Blake."

His eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that murderer who's been killing women all over Mars? He's _here_? That was _him_?"

She nodded. "Right. I also checked the bounty on him. It's 30 million. Dead or alive."

He took a deep breath that filled his frame and took him to his full height. "Hey, you two!" he spoke to the others across the headsets. "Change of plans!"

He pushed the button for the floor they were coming upon and the two filed out as the elevator stopped. The 27th floor. "What's going on?" Faye said. Her clear voice cut through the little static that persisted.

"We have a new bounty," Spike answered.

"What's this Spike?" Jet questioned. "We didn't agree to that. We can't just change our plans!"

"We can and we will," Spike answered. "Ed's going to be sending a picture of the guy we just saw and his morphed image. Stand by."

She didn't wait for his approving nod, sending the images and information on him before they could protest.

"Jet," Spike spoke again.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Samuel Blake. Wanted by the Mars police for the murders of at least 20 women. The bounty's 30 mil."

"Wait." Faye spoke up now. "This was that guy just in that room! We were there and we didn't recognize him?"

"Blake apparently had some cosmetic work done very recently. Didn't want to risk being spotted. Luckily we have Ed. She figured this out."

"Ok. So what do we do now?" Evan posed this question to Spike.

"Jet, stay in the lobby and ask the receptionist about room 3589 and who booked it. He said he only came in an hour ago. No doubt he put down a fake name, but see if a girl checked in with him as well. We probably just saved her life. She'll want to help us. Did she pass you? She had on a dark top and short skirt. Her hair was long and black."

"I did see her. She looked like she wanted to talk to someone at the front desk then took off out the doors instead."

Spike thought for a moment. "Faye, come back up here. Ed and I are here on the 27th floor. Evan, you go meet up with Jet in the lobby. You need to go after that girl and find out what she knows. Jet, stay there after you get the information. Let us know if he comes down while we are looking for him in the room. If he does, don't stop him. Follow him out the door. Faye, Ed, and I will go back up to the room to see if he is still there, though I doubt it."

There was a moment's pause, and then Jet responded an affirmative. "Faye?" Spike asked and then heard the ding of the elevator in his earpiece.

"I'll be right up," she answered.

A quick glance to Evan is all she allows herself before the doors close between them and she is left behind while he travels downward. Jamming her finger in the up arrow, her nail is illuminated from the bright yellow light. She feels anxious, but excited as well. This was a real bounty: dangerous with a big price. A true lady-killer who would no doubt be feeling some rush from almost being caught, but frustration from not being allowed to finish with this last girl. She just was kicking herself for not recognizing him earlier, or picking up on his unusual behavior. The elevator finally arrived, though the eternity she suffered was in fact only 15 seconds.

Spike was fidgeting with his gun when the doors opened again at the 27th. He stepped quickly in with Faye, handing her an extra clip as Edward checked her screen. She pulled goggles down on her head, plugging them into her comm. unit. Faye pocketed the clip, not at all surprised at Spike for having brought it. They heard a crackle in their ears, and then Jet's voice came over the air.

Evan arrived in the lobby, feeling a twinge of annoyance, as he wasn't involved in the risky part of the job. Stepping out onto the marbled floor, he glanced around for Jet, then spotting him at the counter talking with a receptionist.

Jet saw him approach and turned to include him in the information. He spoke loud enough to send the information into the mic attached to his collar, though his voice kept an even keel as though he did this sort of thing every day.

"Pierre, here," he nodded to the eager, but at the same time appropriately concerned, concierge standing tall in his deep maroon suit, "says that they did check in roughly an hour ago together. They arrived together, arm in arm, though she seemed more over him then he was on her."

"Did they give names?" Spike asked quickly.

Jet relayed this question back. "He didn't," Pierre replied a bit loudly, "though she did. She gave me a card to run and I took her information too as is required here." He drew himself up even taller somehow, proud that he could help these bounty hunters. Then he realized that the two men standing there were giving him exasperated looks, and understood they were waiting for the information.

"Her name is Tina Shaw, 19. Native to Earth. Her card number is 3A25FD8F4."

Ed furiously typed the information into her programs, sighing impatiently as they worked.

They were coming up on the 36th floor. They would get off there and then descend down each stairwell to meet at the room. Ed would hang behind to avoid being in Spike and Faye's way.

Just before the doors opened, Ed's computer let out a distinct "ding". "Ha," she crowed, "Ed found you." Faye and Spike turned to her intently, but she shook her head. "Go on, it's only Tina."

They nodded and split up; Faye went right and Spike headed left. Ed hung back in the elevator for a moment. Hacking into the hotel system was a breeze and she quickly disconnected the elevator from the hotel's control so she could remain hidden and undisturbed.

She looked over the information her programs had discovered and alerted her on and could reach only one conclusion. "She's buying clothes," she told her crew incredulously. "She just was attacked and now she's going shopping."

"Never underestimate the healing power of shopping," Faye chided lightly. "Or gambling," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Gambling is only therapeutic if you _win_," Spike responded lightly.

"_That's_ why Faye must have been in a bad mood all those times," Ed added.

"Hey!" Faye shot back as Ed and Spike laughed.

"Children," Jet chided. "Can we please get back to the task at hand? Where is Tina now, Ed, so I can send off Evan here."

Ed checked her screen again. "She just used her card at a store down the road. It's called Lahman's,."

"Alright," Evan's voice replied. "I'm on it."

"Don't scare the poor girl too bad," Spike said.

"Well considering I was one of the few who busted in on her a half hour ago, I can't make any promises."

"I don't think you could anyway."

A dark chuckle was all the others heard in response.

"Well that's reassuring," Spike said to Faye through an alternate channel.

She rolled her eyes to herself. "You don't have time to worry about him. You're just going to have to trust him like you used to."

"The last time I put any sort of trust in him, I wound up stabbed in the back. Would you like to see the scar?" He said snidely to her.

She stopped in the stairwell and scowled. "Knock it off with the pity party," she said, before she continued to run down the stairs. The door for the 35th floor was just in front of her and she slowed to a stop just behind it. "You all set, Spike?" she asked, checking her gun for the last time.

"Ready when you are," came his cool reply.

"Alright then. Switching back," she said, changing channels before opening the door. The room was closer to her end, so she crept quietly along the hall, watching Spike coming down the hall towards her a bit faster. A door opened to their right and a woman came out. Seeing the guns obviously caused her a bit of fright since she gasped, her right hand snapping to her open mouth. Faye put her finger to her mouth to indicate silence and Spike waved her back to her room. The woman immediately complied and Faye heard the chain lock put in place. She smirked at Spike who grinned back at her.

They came upon the door and Faye admired Spike's handiwork from earlier. The door handle area was all smashed up and the door didn't seem to be sitting right. She cocked an eyebrow at him; he just smiled knowingly back and nodded at the door.

He held up his right hand, his left held the gun. He put up three fingers, then two. Faye tensed, her right index finger right outside the trigger. He put up one and nodded. Faye whirled at the frame and kicked the door in again. Spike whipped next to her, gun raised, his finger at the trigger.

Faye entered first, checking to her right to cover Spike's entrance and he did the opposite. Clear. She checked the bed area for any effects while he wrenched the bathroom door open. "Clear!" they both called out to each other and to the others listening.


End file.
